The Apprentice
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: La herida era demasiado grave como para que su magia pudiera hacer algo. Iba a morir.Él tenía clavada la mirada en ella, sperando que cayera. A ella le recordó la mirada asesina que una vez le dedicara alguien a quien creyó amar. Y eso la puso furiosa.
1. Nimue

**¡Hey! Ya estoy otra vez dando la lata XD. Tengo que dedicarle esta historia a una persona sin cuyo entusiasmo no habría la escrito. Me refiero a Agatha Romaniev, una gran admiradora de mis historias sobre la bruja Maléfica. Le comenté un día sobre una idea que tenía para un fic, y le gustó tanto que he acabado escribiendo gracias al "hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo" contínuo XDDD. Espero que os guste a todos, y para Agatha, espero que sea lo que te esperabas.**

**Bye y disfrutad con la lectura**

**

* * *

**

Él estaba acorralado, entre ella, el precipicio y las llamas. Ella alzó la cabeza, victoriosa, y rió. Su risa sonó efusiva, triunfal y orgullosa, pero si alguien se hubiera detenido a escuchar habría observado que los sentimientos que realmente mostraban eran cansancio, orgullo herido y la sensación de una victoria vacía.

Y, sin embargo, la victoria no estaba asegurada. Mientras ella cogía impulso para barrer de una vez a ese insecto de la faz de la tierra, las hadas enviaban su energía y la canalizaban en la espada del muchacho. Él echó el arma hacia atrás y se la lanzó con una fuerza descomunal, inaudita en un ser humano. Ella la sintió clavarse en su pecho, el dolor que la invadía por entero, el calor de la sangre…_de su sangre…_saliendo a borbotones de la herida y resbalándole por el pecho.

Miró abajo y observó la herida. Era demasiado grande, demasiado grave como para que su magia curativa pudiera hacer algo. En resumen, iba a morir. Giró la cabeza. El joven tenía clavada la mirada en ella, anhelante, esperando que cayera. A ella le recordó la mirada asesina que una vez le dedicara alguien a quien creyó amar.

Y eso la puso furiosa. Apretó los puños. Si iba a morir, por lo menos se llevaría por delante a ese joven y a las malditas hadas. Hizo ademán de dar un paso. Se le nublaba la cabeza.

"Maldición…"

Se desplomaba. Los brazos le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo. Trató de, al menos, herirle, pero el joven la evitó dando un salto. Ella se sintió caer, su corazón latiendo fervorosamente sin querer detenerse, y el dolor que creía cada vez más. Escuchó el estridente sonido de la roca resquebrajándose y el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Ella abrió la boca y soltó algo parecido a un gemido mezclado con el sonido de la sangre escupida. Las llamas ardían peligrosamente cerca. Se arrastró como pudo a través de la maleza mientras presionaba con el puño la herida del pecho. Acabó por tumbarse en el suelo. Moriría, sí, pero al menos sus enemigos no la verían en aquel momento, su último momento de debilidad. Ella siempre había mostrado una imagen de fortaleza y dignidad al mundo y ni siquiera su propia muerte podría arruinarle el esfuerzo de toda una vida.

Oculta como estaba, observaba con ojos ausentes cómo las hadas apagaban el fuego. Sin embargo las llamas llegaron a rozarle parte de una pierna y el torso. Ella sintió el dolor abrasador de las llamas, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Ya todo le daba igual. Cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

* * *

Recuperó el sentido horas después, ya bien entrada la noche. Respiró hondo y se palpó la herida. Se creyó muerta al principio, pero eso era imposible. Sentía latir su corazón con toda su fuerza, la sangre corriendo por sus venas y, lo más importante de todo, la magia actuando sobre su pecho.

La herida no tenía buena pinta, pero el hechizo regenerativo que se había aplicado antes de la batalla estaba obrando y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Las zarzas convocadas por ella habían desaparecido en su totalidad.

Jadeando, se puso en pie. Se quedó quieta en el sitio unos instantes mientras su propio cuerpo evaluaba si estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla. Miró el castillo que se erguía en la lejanía. Imaginó el ambiente festivo y la alegría de sus habitantes. Aurora habría vuelto a casa.

-Está bien, lo admito. Han ganado –susurró.

Dio unos tambaleantes pasos para asegurarse de que podía andar. Giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó hasta su hogar, tambaleándose y meditabunda. Habían ganado, sí. Pero, ¿acaso no había conseguido ella algo de victoria por su parte? El dolor de los padres por la hija, la infancia perdida de la chiquilla, la frustración de las hadas por no haber podido proteger a la joven, ¿no podía considerarse eso victorias por su parte?

Sí, una buena tajada de triunfos le pertenecía a ella.

Sus siervos abrieron los ojos de par en par de puro terror al verla atravesar el puente recién reparado a toda prisa. Ya no era la severa ama de siempre, orgullosa y altanera, sino una criatura herida tanto por dentro como por fuera, y eso les aterraba mucho más. Todas las criaturas se agolparon en el patio de armas, rodeando a la mujer. Ella oteó su alrededor, jadeando. En otro tiempo, si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido, habría mandado a sus siervos al infierno a grito pelado, pero ahora…

"Ahora", dijo mentalmente, sonriendo, "Ahora no son problema mío". Alzó la cabeza.

-Lar…-jadeó-. Largo de aquí…-las criaturas se miraron, interrogantes. Ella apretó los labios, aguantando a duras penas el dolor de la herida y las quemaduras-. Fuera. Largo. No quiero veros por aquí nunca más.

Las criaturas vacilaron. Ella los comprendía, en parte, pero no quería tener que sostener la mirada a ningún engendro más. Quería gritarles que se largaran de una vez y para siempre, y eso habría hecho de haber tenido fuerzas. Tras esos instantes de duda, las criaturas obedecieron. Abandonaron el castillo en tropa para dispersarse una vez atravesadas las murallas. Ella los vio marchar con los labios torcidos en un gesto de asco, sin preguntarse a dónde irían o qué tendrían pensado hacer con su recién adquirida libertad. Una vez se supo sola penetró en la torre y subió a su habitación. Se dejó caer en el catre, exhausta, y miró hacia su balcón. Allí estaba Diablo, su Fiel Amigo, transformado por siempre en una estatua de piedra. Nunca volvería a gozar de la compañía del animal que la había acompañado desde niña…

…Claro que, mirándolo desde otro ángulo, podría sacar provecho. Quería a Diablo con toda su alma, pero el cuervo era el recuerdo vivo de su pasado, un pasado que llevaba años queriendo olvidar. Sus recuerdos afloraban sobre todo cuando dormía, formando sueños agridulces que trataba de evitar a toda costa. Las personas que formaban parte de su pasado la acosaban cada noche.

Por eso mismo no quería volver a dormir, a pesar del cansancio. Luchó contra el sueño todo lo que pudo pero, como otras noches antes de aquella, éste último venció. Soñó con los bosques de su tierra natal. Ella y su hermana estaban paseando, disfrutando de una plácida mañana de verano. Su hermana reía y ella reía con ella. Era su compañía, su perrito faldero, su dueña indiscutible. Entonces aparecía una figura masculina en el horizonte. Su hermana, que ahora la sostenía entre sus manos como una muñeca, la tiró al suelo nada más ver la figura. Se arrojó en brazos de ese hombre y, mientras se besaban con pasión, se recitaban poesía. Ella se quedó mirándolos con sus ojos de muñeca, tirada en el suelo ahora frío. Ya no era la amante hermana. Se había convertido en algo viejo y feo con lo que su hermana no quería jugar. La habían dejado tirada.

Despertó empapada en sudor frío, ardiendo de fiebre y entre lágrimas. Boqueó un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, a la par que se secaba las lágrimas a toda prisa. Se sentía mucho mejor, a pesar de la fiebre. Se incorporó sin problemas y se examinó las heridas. La del pecho estaba, al menos, cerrada. Las quemaduras de la pierna y el torso estaban prácticamente curadas, aunque le dejarían su maldita marca. Al menos, se dijo, las quemaduras quedarían ocultas por los vestidos. No podía permitirse aparecer maltrecha en público, pues eso sería, por su parte, un signo de debilidad. Si un muchacho armado con una mísera espada había sido capaz de infligirle tal daño, dirían, ¡la Emperatriz del Mal no era indestructible, al fin y al cabo!

Ya no se la tomaría en serio en ninguna parte. Los caballeros jóvenes se disputarían el privilegio de combatir con ella, el rey organizaría una incursión para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas…Lo mejor sería, por ahora, fingir su propia muerte. Al menos durante el tiempo suficiente para recobrar las fuerzas y planear su venganza.

-Pero –se preguntó, impresionada consigo misma- ¿De verdad quiero venganza?

¿Además qué venganza sería? ¿Por qué? ¿Venganza por un asunto que al fin y al cabo había empezado ella?

"Es de buen gusto saber ganar, pero es de mucho mejor aprecio saber perder y retirarse a tiempo", pensó, recordando las enseñanzas de su madre, una mujer que había renegado de ella hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Se sorprendió sintiendo añoranza de su antiguo hogar. Antaño se hubiera obligado a creer cualquier cosa con tal de no reconocer tal sentimiento, pero ahora, sin embargo, no se avergonzaba en absoluto. ¿Cuánto hacía que no pisaba Lisieux? Demasiado tiempo, en todo caso…

Giró la cabeza hacia el balcón, alarmada. Asomó la cabeza, aguzando el oído. Una figura solitaria había atravesado el puente y ahora deambulaba sin rumbo por el patio. Al principio sopesó la posibilidad de que simplemente se tratara de uno de sus sirvientes que, por el motivo que fuera, regresaba al que había sido su hogar pese a la ira de su ama. Sin embargo, la figura era mucho más alta que una de sus criaturas. Iba envuelta en harapos, por lo que no pudo distinguir su sexo. Se movía a un lado y a otro, receloso y cauto, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Sintió su aura de poder mágico, demasiado fuerte para pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, dado su aspecto, no tenía ni idea de cómo usar tamaño poder. Fuera quien fuera, era inofensivo.

Bajó las escaleras, atravesó la torre del homenaje y salió al patio con la cabeza bien alta. Su poder, aunque momentáneamente mermado, podía servirle perfectamente para acabar con aquel intruso.

-¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres? –bramó, alegrándose de volver a recobrar su habitual timbre de voz.

Supo que se trataba de una mujer al verla de cerca. Los harapos eran todo lo que quedaba de un vestido que antaño debió de ser el orgullo de su propietaria, tal era la riqueza de la tela y los adornos que a duras penas aguantaban. Sin embargo tenía mil y un desgarrones aquí y allí, tantos que apenas cubrían a su portadora. Cuando la mujer salió a la luz se descubrió que era joven, de unos veinte años de edad. Tenía los rasgos de la cara angulosos y ésta enmarcada en unos brillantes rizos rubios que a ella le recordaron a los de su sobrina, la mirada altanera propia de quien ha nacido noble, y los labios finos. Estaba terriblemente delgada y demacrada.

Al verla, la joven bajó los ojos. Eran de color negro, tan penetrantes que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Secos, eso sí. Que esa muchacha había derramado lágrimas era algo evidente nada más verla, lágrimas de cólera y frustración, de inocencia perdida.

Ella repitió la pregunta, impasible. La joven, como respuesta, fue hacia ella y se arrodilló a sus pies.

-Aceptadme como aprendiz.

Habló en francés, su idioma natal, y la frase la dejó estupefacta. La chica volvía a llorar de nuevo, agarrada a sus faldas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¡Aceptadme como aprendiz, os lo ruego! –Gimió la joven-. Tengo…Tengo el don…Soy como vos…

Ella quiso apartarse, asqueada por el servilismo de la joven, pero la otra se negaba a soltarla. Mientras lloraba y gemía a sus pies, la examinó con la mirada. Debía proceder de alguna familia de bien de Lisieux, dado que sólo balbuceaba francés. Algo había tenido que pasar para que una joven que lo tenía todo acabara suplicándole a la bruja más temida de los reinos cercanos. Tenía la parte interior de las piernas manchadas de sangre seca, y también varias marcas de golpes. Con un suspiro, ella comprendió. Otra maldita muñeca rota…

Se apartó de la sollozante joven y la hizo un gesto para que se pusiera en pie.

-Ven –le dijo. Echó a andar con la chica pisándole los talones. Subió con ella hasta su torre y, una vez en su cuarto, anotó unos hechizos en un pergamino. Luego se lo tendió a la joven, junto a una pluma, un bote de tinta, y más pergaminos en blanco.

-Éste –dijo mientras señalaba el primero de la lista- te servirá para trasladarte a cualquier lugar de la Tierra en el que ya hayas estado. Este otro te dará fuerza durante unas horas, y este último invoca una espada de fuego. Encontrarás abajo todo lo que necesitas. Vete y vuelve cuando los hayas puesto en práctica.

La chica tragó saliva, recogió las cosas y salió dando zancadas. Maleficent se quedó apoyada contra su escritorio. Se llevó una mano al pecho dolorido, emitiendo un jadeo. Había sentido una punzada de dolor que costosamente había logrado disimular. Cuando se le pasó invocó algo de comida; vino, pan y algo de fruta fresca. La boca le sabía a yeso y su estómago no terminaba de aceptar el alimento, pero se sintió agradecida a la bebida. Carraspeó un poco al primer trago, pero los siguientes fueron para ella un regalo del Cielo. Acto seguido se volvió a echar en la cama y, por primera vez en años, no soñó con nada.

La joven se instaló en una sala cercana a su habitación, justo al pie de su torre. Había cogido comida de la despensa y se había dedicado a saciar el hambre. El resto del día también lo dedicó a dormir. Los dos días siguientes apenas salió de su habitación ni del pasillo a cielo abierto que unía la sala con la torre. Se sentaba en las almenas a copiar y a memorizar el pergamino sin atreverse a descansar ni un momento. Maleficent la observaba desde el balcón, sentada junto a su Fiel Amigo. Durante esos primeros días no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, al tercer día, la joven desapareció. Maleficent no la vio al asomarse al balcón y tampoco se preocupó demasiado. Decidió dedicar el día al estudio y se atrincheró en su habitación. A media mañana empezó a diluviar.

Fue al atardecer cuando volvió a sentir el aura de la joven. Maleficent alzó la cabeza por encima de sus libros, observando a la chica. Estaba empapada y la miraba fijamente, aterrorizada. En su mano derecha sostenía una espada de fuego y en la otra la cercenada cabeza de un hombre a la que agarraba del pelo. La cabeza y la espada aún goteaban sangre, y el vestido hecho jirones de la muchacha estaba teñido de manchas carmesíes, al igual que los brazos y la mejilla izquierda.

-Ya…Ya lo he puesto en práctica –susurró la joven- ¿Soy ya vuestra aprendiz?

Maleficent miró la cabeza cercenada y esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos una de las dos había tenido el placer de vengarse con éxito.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica tragó saliva. Vaciló unos instantes.

-Nimue.

Maleficent hinchó los carrillos y soltó una sonora carcajada. Se puso en pie.

-¿Conoces los mitos artúricos? Eso es bueno. Tendré que conformarme con eso.

Le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. La joven tiró la cabeza al suelo y se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Maleficent volvió a sentarse, sonriente y pensativa, sorprendida con la muñeca rota.

-Así que Nimue, ¿eh?


	2. La historia de la muñeca

Nimue resultó ser una aprendiz eficaz, silenciosa y servil. Apenas hablaba, nunca durante las horas de estudio y jamás sin permiso de su maestra. Se hizo varios trajes con tela negra que encontró por los almacenes pero no tiró su ajado vestido. Lo guardó en un viejo arcón que encontró cotilleando por los pasillos y lo llevó a su nueva habitación. Allí metió sus pocas pertenencias, que guardaba como un tesoro.

Nimue no decía nada pero dejaba adivinar su admiración por Maleficent. Ésta fingía ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo, limitándose en sus deberes como maestra a proporcionarle los conocimientos necesarios. Mientras lo hacía aprovechaba para repasar las lecciones ya aprendidas y a recordar su pasado, sobre todo sus charlas con su maestro. Ella jamás habría aceptado a un alumno antes; no quería que se le molestara y más de un joven con más ambición que sentido común había caído víctima de sus criaturas. Ninguno había sido capaz siquiera de cruzar el umbral de su castillo.

Su maestro los hubiera aceptado de buen grado, a diferencia de su mejor alumna. Sin embargo, ni los tiempos eran los mismos ni ella era Ivosh. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

Sin embargo, en algo estaba de acuerdo con él. Un maestro debe conocer a su alumno bien a fondo. Ivosh cometió el error de creerla bien amarrada y esa fue la causa de su perdición. Maleficent no podía y no iba a permitirse acabar igual.

Abordó a su aprendiz a la hora de la cena, mientras ésta la servía. Nimue le trajo la comida manteniendo la mirada baja. Después se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer lo suyo. Maleficent ni siquiera dio un bocado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –inquirió.

La joven no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando la comida con ojos apesadumbrados. Maleficent la dejó sumida en sus meditaciones durante un momento. Se miró al espejo que la joven Nimue había hecho aparecer la mañana anterior. Llevaba puesto su vestido negro y violeta pero prescindiendo del tocado, dejando el cabello color ébano desparramarse por su espalda. Su tez verduzca brillaba a la luz de la Luna. La Emperatriz del Mal mostraba un aspecto demasiado humano para mostrar al público, pero ahora no importaba. Estaba en casa, casi curada de sus heridas y con su poder cada vez más completo, y eso bastaba.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven apretó los labios. Alzó la cabeza y, por primera vez desde que llegara, le sostuvo la mirada.

-Es Nimue, señora.

Maleficent carraspeó, a punto de perder la paciencia. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento, inspiró, y cerró los ojos. Los abrió pasados unos segundos.

-¿Vienes de la familia Chevalier? –la joven negó con la cabeza- ¿De los Poisson? ¿Dreyer? ¡Maldita sea, esto no es un juego! ¡Me importa un bledo tu maldito alias! ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez!

Nimue se encogió tanto como pudo, asustada. Tragó saliva, parpadeó varias veces seguidas y carraspeó. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Grace Darnay –susurró.

"¿Darnay?", repitió Maleficent mentalmente. Recordaba vagamente el apellido, que sin duda estaría estancado en algún punto de su memoria, entre sus recuerdos de juventud. Solían rondar la corte y hacer regalos frecuentes a su padre. Había un hijo…No, un nieto. Lo recordaba como un musculoso y confiado muchacho, guapo pero estúpido y egoísta. Habían sido compañeros de estudio durante la niñez.

-Théodore…-murmuró Maleficent, sorprendida.

-¿Conocíais a mi difunto padre? –se apresuró a responder Nimue. Maleficent asintió-. Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años –suspiró-. Por favor, os lo ruego, no uséis el nombre de Grace Darnay, ¡ya no significa nada para mí!

Y por supuesto que no lo usaría, demasiados recuerdos que mantener a raya. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo una hija de ese inútil de Théodore había acabado llamando a la puerta de la hechicera más poderosa del continente.

-Llevo toda mi vida oyendo hablar de vos…-continuó Nimue.

-Me figuro que la joven Aurora es una leyenda viviente, al igual que aquella que la maldijo –interrumpió Maleficent, alargando la mano hacia su copa. Dio un trago mientras Nimue asentía con la cabeza.

-En Lisieux corren muchas leyendas y rumores a costa vuestra. Mi madre solía contarme vuestra infancia y cómo vuestra hermana os traicionó. Os llamaban diablo, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Hicisteis caso a vos misma, trazasteis vuestro propio camino. Os admiraba entonces y os admiro ahora por eso.

"Desde vuestro incidente con mi padre hemos vivido apartados de la corte. Me crié en la casa de campo de mis abuelos, en la frontera con Glenhaven. Vivía allí con toda mi familia, y a pesar de la pérdida de mi padre era feliz. Sin embargo, un día, durante este invierno, estábamos todos alrededor de la hoguera del gran salón. Yo estaba lo más cerca posible del fuego, mirando las llamas. No sé qué sucedió, sólo que de pronto todos me miraban completamente aterrorizados. Yo me asusté. Corrí hacia mi madre y traté de abrazarla, pero ella se deshizo de mí. "¡Bruja, bruja!", gritaba. Mi abuelo ordenó a los guardias que me prendieran pero yo fui más rápida y escapé. Me pasé los días siguientes escondida y pude enterarme de lo que había pasado de verdad".

"Al parecer, el fuego cobró vida propia. Yo estaba ahí sentada, mirándolo fijamente, y no me di cuenta de nada. Los aldeanos dijeron que, a pesar de las advertencias de mi familia, yo no hice nada ni dije nada. Yo no lo recuerdo, simplemente miraba las llamas. Fue cuando mi madre gritó cuando me giré, y entonces las llamas volvieron a su posición original".

"Mi familia tenía pensado denunciarme a las autoridades y tomar cartas en el asunto. Yo fui más rápida y escapé hacia Glenhaven. Mi familia me había dado de lado, me había traicionado. Así que… ¿dónde podría encontrar un asilo mejor que con la gran hechicera Maleficent?"

Maleficent interrumpió el relato con una sonora carcajada. ¿Así que la muñeca rota se atrevía a compararse con ella? Era algo irrisorio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las risas, tuvo que admitir que la historia guardaba parecido con la suya. Y, si no se equivocaba, esa chica no sólo se limitaría a buscar consuelo.

-Y dime, joven Nimue, artífice de la caída del mago Merlín, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Ella se quedó de piedra con la pregunta. Al principio no contestó. Se puso a juguetear con la comida, que se había quedado fría.

-Busco aprender de una maestra a la que siempre he admirado. Incluso ahora, que todos la dan por muerta. Vos tuvisteis el coraje de enfrentaros a aquellos que os hicieron daño…

-…Haciendo daño justo donde más les dolía –volvió a interrumpir la mujer. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la chica. Extendió la mano y la sujetó la barbilla, obligándola a sostenerla la mirada-. Así que es eso. Odio. Buscas el odio necesario para vengarte de ellos al igual que te vengaste del cerdo del otro día.

Aunque aprisionada por la mano de la mujer, Nimue asintió. Durante unos instantes le brillaron los ojos. Sentía odio, pero no el suficiente. También se sentía intimidada por la presencia de la mujer, algo normal, razonó Maleficent, que estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas. Sin embargo le pareció curioso sentir un profundo aprecio y admiración en la mirada de la joven. No era la primera vez que la sentía, pero tras tantos años de miradas de odio, de respeto mal fingido y de ojos temerosos le resultaba algo extraño. Nunca se había considerado un ejemplo a seguir, y he ahí que estaba ejerciendo de maestra. Aquella ferviente admiración la hacía ponerse algo nerviosa.

Soltó a la joven y volvió a su asiento. Por ahora, se daba por satisfecha. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado al sentarse, y apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Entonces Nimue le dio la segunda sorpresa del día al alzar la cabeza y decir:

-Aguantar el dolor es una tontería inventada por los hombres para creerse más machos que nadie. Si nosotras, durante el parto, nos callamos el dolor, nadie nos lo reconoce. Al contrario, se nos anima a gritar y no por ello somos inferiores a los hombres –Maleficent la miró, sorprendida por que era la primera vez, desde que se conocieran, que Nimue hablaba sin que antes le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Acto seguido la joven volvió a abajar la cabeza, avergonzada-. Eso decía mi madre. Quiero decir, señora, que vos sois también humana, y es de humanos sentir dolor. Si es por mí que disimuláis, os ruego dejad de hacerlo.

Maleficent la escuchó estupefacta para acabar estallando en carcajadas. La risa le provocó una nueva punzada de dolor. No gritó, pero se llevó una mano al costado. El contacto de su mano le dio calor y la reconfortó durante unos instantes, los suficientes para dejar entrever una sonrisa de alivio. Nimue hizo un amago de sonrisa, dándose por satisfecha.

-Tu madre te da sabios consejos, ¿y tú quieres matarla? –inquirió la mujer, sonriente. Nimue apretó los labios-. Nunca he parido, pero reconozco que tienes razón.

A la joven se le iluminó la cara. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Yo…Yo tampoco. Iba a casarme este año. Con Claude de Jarjayes, ¿conocéis a su familia? –Maleficent asintió-. No me gustaba, de todas maneras.

Mientras Nimue le hablaba, Maleficent estudiaba a su alumna. Le sobraba capacidad para odiar, tal y como había demostrado días atrás. Tampoco dudaba de la sinceridad de sus actos. Lo que le preocupaba era la cantidad de odio. Todavía odiaba igual que los niños, que en un instante llegan a aborrecer algo con toda su alma pero que al cabo de un rato lo perdonan todo. Había que remediar eso.

-Señora –continuó Nimue, cambiando de tema-. Me gustaría deciros que lo que os hicieron fue una canallada, algo imperdonable. Aurora se merecía lo que le pasó.

-¿Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que me han hecho?

-Vos los amabais a los dos –respondió la chica tras una pausa-. Y ellos os traicionaron. Si me lo permitís, también me gustaría dirigir mi odio contra vuestros enemigos.

Maleficent se encogió de hombros. Empezó a comer sin muchas ganas, dando la conversación por acabada. Nimue la imitó. Pasada una hora, cuando la joven le pidió permiso para ir a acostarse, Maleficent volvió a hablar.

-Está bien, joven Nimue, te enseñaré a odiar –dijo, acariciando la estatua de Diablo. Concentraba la mirada en el cuervo, pasando cariñosamente los dedos por las plumas de las alas. A su Fiel Amigo le encantaba que le acariciase las alas-. ¿Quieres saber cómo se odia hasta el extremo? Es muy fácil. Concentra todo tu odio y tu rencor hacia una persona, aliméntate de tu ira. Rompe todos los vínculos afectivos con ella. Sólo así podrás vengarte.

Nimue se quedó mirándola con los ojos sombríos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le dio las gracias y se despidió. En los días siguientes volvió a su mutismo habitual, concentrando toda su atención en sus estudios y, en los ratos libres, sumida en sus meditaciones. Maleficent la observaba desde lejos pero tampoco decía nada. El silencio de Nimue la importaba bien poco y lo tomaba incluso como algo bueno. Estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad de su torre y cualquier ruido fuera de lo habitual la ponía nerviosa.

Por otra parte, la chica demostró ser una estudiante mucho más aplicada que la gran mayoría de los aprendices corrientes. Al cabo de un mes conocía la inmensa mayoría de las palabras arcanas y aprendido todos y cada uno de los hechizos que Maleficent le había enseñado. Ésta estaba gratamente sorprendida con las capacidades de la chica, e incluso se sorprendió a sí misma felicitando a la joven.

-Fabuloso –confesó inconscientemente-. Eres buena.

A Nimue se le iluminó la cara. Le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la miraba con adoración. Maleficent se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias, señora –balbuceó la chica-. Mas no hubiera sabido hacerlo sin vuestra ayuda. Pero…

-¿Pero? –repitió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me preguntaba cuándo os mostraréis de nuevo en público.

Maleficent negó con la cabeza. Creía haber dejado claro que se había retirado. No tenía ni idea de qué estaría esperando exactamente esa chica, pero la Emperatriz del Mal no volvería a aparecer en lo que le quedaba de vida. Así lo había decidido noches atrás.

-¿Aparecer? ¿Consideras apropiado aparecer con una herida en el pecho recién cicatrizada y quemada como un costillar a la parrilla?

Nimue frunció el ceño, al parecer no muy convencida. Maleficent, entretanto, se había alejado de ella. Quería retirarse a su habitación y quedarse sola. La noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla bastante desagradable acerca de su pasado y no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Señora, ese no es motivo para languidecer en este castillo.

Maleficent giró en redondo. Empujó a la chica, no muy fuerte pero sí con enfado. Una de las cosas que un maestro no podía permitirse, precisamente, es que su alumno se atreva a cuestionarle. Una vez el aprendiz ha empezado con esa práctica, o se la extirpa de raíz, o el maestro acaba despedazado en un sucio lodazal. Nimue aún era demasiado novata para intentar nada pero si Maleficent le seguía consintiendo ese tipo de tonterías acabaría haciendo compañía a su antiguo maestro, que se reiría por lo irónico de su suerte.

-No vuelvas a cuestionarme, ¡nunca jamás! Tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago.

Habló en tono pausado pero no exento de cierta ira, más para acongojar a la joven que por verdadero enfado. Nimue, por su parte, volvió a encogerse.

-Lo siento –respondió en un susurro.

-Más te vale –masculló la otra. Dejó a la muchacha sumida en la congoja y subió a su habitación. El enfado se le pasó enseguida, dando paso a la incredulidad. Si esa joven hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se habría llevado un castigo mucho mayor que una simple regañina. Sin embargo había algo que le impedía tratar a Nimue como a todos los demás.

Y ese algo residía en el interior de la Emperatriz del Mal.


	3. Una visita

-Señora…

Maleficent alzó la cabeza por encima de los libros y la posó en Nimue. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el balcón, leyendo un grueso volumen de Historia, en concreto una crónica de los mitos artúricos. Tenía el índice apoyado contra una página a modo de marca páginas y, por la miniatura de la cabecera la mujer dedujo que estaría ojeando la escena del rescate de Ginebra.

-¿Qué te da vueltas en la cabeza, Nimue? –respondió, volviendo a sus libros.

-¿Creéis que Lancelot y Ginebra se condenaron? –oyó por encima del hombro.

Maleficent sonrió. Cogió un viejo libro, lo abrió por una página al azar y lo ojeó sin mucho interés.

-Has elegido vivir como una bruja y estudiar un arte prohibido por la religión… ¿Y te preocupa el pecado de un hombre y una mujer que vivieron hace siglos? ¿El pecado, Nimue?

-No…Bueno, en parte –admitió la joven-. Mi familia ha sido siempre muy escrupulosa con la brujería y…A veces llego a preguntarme si el camino que he decidido es el correcto.

Maleficent torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto. Sin embargo, las dudas de la chica eran perfectamente comprensibles. Y como maestra suya era su responsabilidad disiparle todas las dudas.

-Mi familia no era demasiado escrupulosa con respecto a la brujería. Prácticamente no tuve problemas para estudiar a mi antojo, la verdad. Nimue –Maleficent se puso en pie y fue junto a ella- ¿Prefieres morir, es eso? Elegir la vida no es malo de ninguna de las maneras. Simplemente piensa. Hiciste lo correcto porque estás viva.

Nimue tragó saliva y volvió a mirar las miniaturas. Desde las gradas, el engañado rey Arturo presidía la ejecución de su propia esposa. Ginebra miraba estupefacta la hoguera que el verdugo acababa de encender a sus pies mientras que, en la lejanía, Lancelot se preparaba para rescatar a su amada. La joven pasó un dedo por el vestido de la reina, acariciando la tinta de lapislázuli.

-No quiero acabar así –murmuró tras una pausa.

-No sé si existen el Paraíso o el Averno, pero una cosa sí que tengo clara –continuó la mujer-. Mejor pudrirme en el infierno y haber dirigido mi propia vida a vivir aburrida y como una santurrona y entrar en el Paraíso.

Nimue dedicó una mirada indefensa. Quería confiar en ella y creerla a pies juntillas, mas su educación era una barrera, por ahora, bastante fuerte.

-¿No querías que te enseñase a odiar? –Acabó por gritar Maleficent, perdiendo la paciencia-. Pues limítate a odiar. Tú haces lo correcto, no ellos.

Maleficent se apartó de la joven y volvió a los libros. Ojeó las portadas, los ordenó y los volvió a amontonar. Mientras Nimue pasaba las páginas del libro, ella se apresuró a coger otro montón y a revisarlos. Encontró un montón de pergaminos y los manoseó sin mucho interés.

"Tengo en mis manos la crónica de mi vida y con las páginas medio comidas por los ratones", pensó con una sonrisa. Muchas páginas estaban descolocadas, así que se pasó la tarde leyendo y ordenando el montón. Sólo una vez aprendiz y maestra salieron de su mutismo cuando la chica preguntó sobre los escritos. Maleficent se limitó a responder que se trataba de un simple diario.

-¿Podría leerlos? –inquirió la joven, curiosa. Maleficent negó con la cabeza y dio por acabada la conversación. Al anochecer dejó los pergaminos en la mesa de su escritorio. Se quedó dormida nada más echarse en el lecho.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba tumbada al pie de un árbol. De fondo escuchaba una vocecilla débil y necesitada de cariño. Se incorporó y oteó su alrededor; había una niña pequeña hecha un ovillo, medio oculta en las sombras. Maleficent sintió su pena, su dolor, y ese torrente de negatividad la arrastraba a un enorme abismo donde se apelotonaban sus recuerdos, prestos a salir. "No, basta. Los he superado. Soy capaz de enfrentarme a ellos", decía en su sueño. Los miraba a todos a sus negras caras de sombra, desafiante. Los recuerdos, imponentes hasta ahora, se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más pequeños, hasta convertirse en diminutos retazos de una vida ya pasada. Sin embargo no desaparecieron. Siguieron ahí, observándola. Y, de fondo, la voz de la niña seguía suplicando.

Despertó al amanecer, embutida en una sensación extrañamente agridulce. Se quedó unos momentos mirando al techo, adormilada, y acto seguido se llevó una mano a la frente, bufando pero a la vez esbozando una sonrisa.

-No puede ser…-rumió, comprendiendo de repente.

"Esto sí que tiene gracia", se dijo, pues acababa de descubrir qué le hacía sentir debilidad por su aprendiz.

* * *

Nimue llevaba levantada desde antes del amanecer. Invocó el agua suficiente para hacer sus abluciones, la única magia que por ahora se permitía hacer de ordinario, se vistió y fue a las cocinas para preparar el desayuno. Su maestra invocaba siempre su propia comida, así que la muchacha sólo debía preocuparse por lo suyo. Sin embargo, en la despensa el alimento en buen estado empezaba a escasear. Nimue llevaba unos días pasando hambre por ese mismo motivo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada a Maleficent. Era un asunto menor que no interesaba para nada a su maestra. Mientras sentía sus tripas rugiendo de hambre, la chica se preguntaba cuándo se dignaría la mujer a enseñarle ese hechizo.

Cogió lo que pudo e improvisó una comida. De todos modos, pensó mientras comía, lo que sentía no era nada comparado al hambre que pasó cuando decidió buscar a la heroína de sus cuentos. Recordó entonces la primera vez que se vio obligada a mendigar. Había suplicado en un tono tan altanero que los campesinos ni siquiera se dignaron a escupirla de puro desprecio. Una mujer se puso a rumiar algo sobre la manía del honor de los ricos, pero nada más. Grace se quedó mirando con expresión herida cómo aquella gente devoraba con gusto las gachas que otrora le parecieran asquerosas…

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensado? ¡No debía pensar eso, no ahora que estaba a salvo de todos ellos! ¡No debía recordar su nombre! Todo aquello, _Deo gratias_, formaba parte del pasado. Ahora tenía un techo donde cobijarse, vestidos y, lo más importante, alguien que de verdad se ocupaba de ella. Si bien era cierto que su maestra no le prestaba más atención que la necesaria la inmensa mayoría de las veces, también era verdad que en algunas ocasiones se desprendía de su máscara y la trataba con más amabilidad. En nada podía compararse con su madre, siempre tan distante, tan seria y resentida con ella y el mundo como para dedicarle una palabra amable a su única hija.

¡Oh, ahora sí empezaba a sentir el odio! El resentimiento infantil desaparecía conforme aumentaba la admiración por Maleficent. Había llegado a ella vestida como una pordiosera, mendigándole a la puerta, y ella la había aceptado. ¡No sólo eso, sino que la había tomado por aprendiz! Su madre no habría sido tan condescendiente con ella.

Se pasó la mañana sin abrir un libro, meditando acerca de su pasado. Si tan sólo hubiera nacido hombre…Su madre se desharía en halagos y no habrían quedado relegadas a favor de su tío. No vivirían como intrusas en su propia casa, y podría haber elegido ella misma a su pretendiente…

-¡Este sitio es peligroso! Volvamos al castillo, ¡por favor os lo ruego! –gimió una voz aterrorizada. Hablaba inglés, pero Nimue comprendió gracias al contexto.

Nimue, que estaba apoyada junto a las almenas de su corredor, se levantó casi de un salto. Bajó corriendo al patio y se escondió entre las sombras. Más allá del patio, otra voz respondió a la primera. Ambas pertenecían a mujeres jóvenes, tal vez de la edad de Nimue. Luego escuchó relinchos de caballos y, por último, vio una figura cruzar el puente levadizo.

Evidentemente se trataba de una chica joven, más pequeña que Nimue. Debía proceder de familia noble, dadas las caras ropas de jinete recién compradas. Nimue arrugó ante tanto lujo banal, pero hubo de reconocer la valentía de la joven. Había algo en ella, sin embargo, algo que le resultaba familiar…

Se transportó de nuevo a su corredor mientras la joven inspeccionaba el patio. ¡Cómo no reconocerla! Cabellos dorados cual campos de cebada, labios rojos como pétalos de rosa, ojos azules como el mar…Dieciséis años recién cumplidos y un parecido familiar muy presente en las pinturas de Lisieux. Una joven leyenda viviente, la hija pródiga de Glenhaven.

-Aurora…-susurró Nimue.

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí? Nimue no lo sabía. Le picaba la curiosidad, de todos modos. La dejó seguir curioseando el patio durante un rato más, y entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza. Aurora estaba prácticamente sola, desprotegida. Si le pasara algo, sus amantes padres no se lo perdonarían jamás. Sufrirían y, lo que era mejor, ¡Maleficent triunfaría, al fin y al cabo! ¡Cómo se lo agradecería su maestra al ver el cuerpo inerte de Aurora, cuando su aprendiz se lo mostrara! ¡Cuán feliz sería al ver su prestigio restaurado!

Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus labios murmuraban las palabras arcanas. Apretó firmemente el acero negro contra su mano, sintiendo el peso del arma que acababa de crear. Se volvió para bajar las escaleras.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –interrumpió una autoritaria voz.

Nimue se detuvo al instante. Bajó la cabeza mientras Maleficent se le acercaba y le quitaba la espada de las manos. Sin alzar la testa, señaló al patio.

-Ha venido vuestra sobrina de visita.

Maleficent arqueó una ceja y por poco pareció que estallaba en carcajadas. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue asomarse discretamente y otear el patio. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a la chica. Acto seguido fue al otro extremo del corredor y, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, arrojó la espada al abismo. Luego se volvió a la aprendiz.

-Busca un lugar donde ella no te vea y escóndete ahí.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

Nimue se encogió todo lo que pudo, pero obedeció a la velocidad del rayo. Maleficent murmuró un conjuro, el mismo que usara en el cumpleaños de su sobrina, y se volvió invisible. Bajó al patio y siguió a Aurora en la distancia, escrutando sus gestos, sus movimientos, todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en serio cómo sería aquella muchacha a la que se había pasado dieciséis años buscando. Ahora que la veía por segunda vez…Cada segundo que pasaba descubría un pequeño ademán, una forma de moverse, un rasgo físico, que la recordaba a sus padres. Se podría decir que, en esencia, era la perfecta fusión de ambos progenitores. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa joven, tan parecida a ellos pero a la vez tan diferente.

Aurora subió hasta su torre y descubrió la biblioteca. Estuvo un buen rato ojeando los libros, pero luego centró su atención en el montón de pergaminos. Les echó un rápido vistazo, cogió el primero y empezó a leer. Acabó por bajar con el montón debajo del brazo. Maleficent no hizo nada por detenerla, sino que la dejó hacer. Así al menos conocería la verdadera versión de su historia.

Cuando la joven se marchó, Maleficent llamó a Nimue. Ésta se apareció en la habitación de su maestra, disgustada pero sin quejarse. Sólo saltó al notar la ausencia de los pergaminos.

-No entiendo cómo le habéis permitido esto, señora –susurró, enfurruñada.

-Así al menos conocerá la verdad, Nimue –respondió la mujer, tumbada en el lecho. Luego pareció recobrar la seriedad habitual-. Déjame sola –ordenó.

Nimue se mordió la lengua y salió de la habitación, aparentemente tranquila. No entendía la actuación de Maleficent. ¿Se estaría ablandando la Emperatriz del Mal? ¿O podría ser que todavía no se sintiera preparada para volver, o que estuviera preparando algo más grande? De todas maneras sería bueno compartirlo con ella, no en vano había jurado que el odio de su maestra sería su odio, y sus enemigos se convertirían en los suyos propios. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, por ahora.

Mas, ¿actuar por su cuenta? "No, mujer", se dijo, "no te precipites". Antes de hacer nada debía esperar; esperar a estar preparada, a conocer los planes de Maleficent. La maestra se había puesto furiosa por su fallido intento de asesinato y por lo tanto no era bueno tratar de repetirlo.

Pero algo sí tenía claro. Pasara lo que pasara, jamás traicionaría a Maleficent, jamás la fallaría. Antes la muerte que arruinar su relación con lo más cercano a una figura maternal que había tenido en la vida.

Aquella tarde cayó una lluvia torrencial que limpió el cielo de nubes. Cuando la tormenta finalizó, ya bien entrada la noche, dejó ver el cielo estrellado por primera vez en años brillando sobre la Montaña Prohibida. La luna llena iluminaba las frías paredes de piedra con su tenue brillo. Desde su balcón, Maleficent observaba el firmamento, pensativa, al igual que Nimue hacía desde su corredor. Pasados unos minutos la mujer posó la mirada en la joven, en aquella chiquilla frágil, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad –murmuró para sí, volviendo a mirar a la luna- es que esa chica se hace querer…


	4. Dulcis Amor

Diablo vigilaba el patio con sus pétreos ojos, impasible al clima y al tiempo. Su dueña solía sentarse a su lado y unirse a su vigilia durante las tardes estivales mientras la joven aprendiz realizaba sus tareas. El día después de la visita de Aurora, mientras Nimue paseaba por el patio, Maleficent buscó de nuevo la compañía y el consuelo de su Fiel Amigo. Acarició la estatua con cariño, pasándole los dedos por las alas.

-¿Crees que me estoy volviendo blanda? –preguntó al cuervo. Suspiró y se apoyó contra el muro.

Nimue tenía razón. Podía haber matado a la chica sin el mayor problema. Era la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a lo grande y recuperar el temor de antaño. Sin embargo había vacilado.

-También vacilé en su cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas, Fiel Amigo?

Esperó unos instantes a oír el graznido de Diablo, pero éste no llegó. Volvió a suspirar. Las circunstancias eran otras, desde luego. Una parte de ella, la que la había dominado todos estos años, le exigía terminar lo ya empezado. Pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que la dejaran en paz.

Su mente siguió girando en torno a Aurora. Recordó lo mucho que a su madre le gustaba leer y lo rápido que terminaba los libros, y quizás la hija había heredado esa facultad. De todos modos le había picado la curiosidad. Evocó las salas del castillo de Glenhaven, una por una, hasta encontrar a la joven, que paseaba por el jardín en compañía de su madre. Ambas tenían el gesto serio, y Aurora se mordía levemente el labio inferior, al igual que hacía su padre al ponerse nervioso.

-O sea…-empezó la chica-. Que ella te habló…de mí…

La reina negó con la cabeza. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de su hija.

-No, cielo, me habló de _tu nombre_. Sé que hasta ahora has oído mil y una versiones sobre el origen de tu nombre, pero esta es la verdadera razón –esbozó una leve sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, animosa-. Ese es mi pequeño secreto.

Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre. Le preguntó que qué pasaba con su padre, a lo que la reina respondió que mejor no implicarle en todo eso. Nunca le había caído demasiado bien su cuñada.

-Es bastante irónico, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo es –admitió Maleficent, mirando la imagen. Aurora y su madre abandonaron el jardín y se recluyeron en el interior. Dejaron de lado la conversación hasta llegar a las habitaciones privadas de la familia real. Una vez allí la joven decidió continuar.

-Supongo que tú la odias, Madre.

La reina soltó algo parecido a una risotada. Se dirigió hacia una mesa, cogió una copa y la botella que descansaba sobre la madera y se sirvió vino. Se la llevó a los labios y la apuró de un trago. Al verlo, Maleficent sonrió. El gusto por el alcohol y el saber aguantarlo era una de las pocas cosas que unía a las dos mujeres.

-Al principio la odié, no voy a negarlo –respondió mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios-. Se presentó en el que se supone iba a ser uno de los más felices de mi vida y tú el motivo de mi orgullo. Nos hirió de la manera más cobarde posible, Aurora. La odié con toda mi alma por eso.

"¿No lo entiendes, cariño? Si me hubiera hecho daño a mí directamente… ¡I-Incluso podría haberlo entendido! Yo la traicioné, lo lógico habría sido vengarse en mi persona. Tú eras inocente, una recién nacida que no tenía nada que ver. La odié con toda mi alma desde ese día".

La reina dejó la copa en la mesa dando un golpe. Aurora se sobresaltó. Su madre apoyó los nudillos contra la madera, mirando las pequeñas manchas de tinto desparramadas sobre la mesa. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo varias veces. Acto seguido se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó.

-Sin embargo, ella también sufrió –se giró hacia la joven-. Tampoco puedo olvidar nuestra juventud. Verás, tu…-le tembló la mano-…tu tía siempre fue así, ¿sabes? Encerrada siempre en sí misma, abriendo su corazón sólo a unas pocas personas. Yo fui una de ellas, y eso siempre me llenó de orgullo. El cariño que nos teníamos se negaba a irse por mucho que me empeñase en odiar. Podría decirse que sí, que aún la quiero. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Aurora miró al techo, algo confusa y apenada por su madre. Mas, ¿qué podía ella decir? Absolutamente nada. Sintió remordimientos; no había sido prudente sacar de nuevo el tema a la luz.

-Es curioso, el cariño. Ella me quería con toda el alma y yo la engañé con un acto de amor. Dicen los sabios que el mal se encuentra en el corazón del amor. Si yo…Si tan sólo hubiera podido decirle algo, hablar con ella…

-Nadie puede cambiar el pasado, hermanita –dijo Maleficent.

-Ese día, cuando vino, hizo ademán de marcharse –continuó la mujer, al borde de las lágrimas-. Yo le dije "¿No os sentís ofendida, Excelencia?". Entonces ella se volvió y me contestó que tenía un regalo para ti. Yo...Yo sólo quería…–apretó los puños y soltó un involuntario sollozo. Aurora hizo ademán de ir a consolarla pero la mujer la detuvo con un gesto-. Por un instante llegué a pensar que todo saldría bien y que volvería a mi lado. Que me perdonaría.

-Mamá…-interrumpió la joven.

Maleficent deshizo la escena con un violento gesto. Se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Se pasó la manga por ellos. Había derramado unas pocas lágrimas con aquella extraña confesión. Sólo la dignidad le impidió derrumbarse.

La quería, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. ¿Perdonarla, ella? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. Estaba tan corrompida por el deseo de venganza que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar…

¡O sea que Aurora, su sobrina, sí llevaba su nombre en honor a ella! Era una sorpresa. A pesar de haber oído hacía muchos años que Aurora era nada más que eso, un nombre bonito mencionado en una conversación pasada, nunca imaginó el verdadero significado de ese gesto. El nombre de Aurora era la única manera que había tenido Fleur de rendirla un secreto homenaje.

Sin embargo, tal y como había dicho Fleur, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había marcado su propia senda cuando eligió el nombre de Maleficent, y por ella habría de andar hasta el final de sus días. Mientras se repetía mentalmente la frase se asomó para vigilar a Nimue. La muchacha estaba sentada frente al puente levadizo, leyendo como siempre. Tenía las mejillas hundidas. Había ganado peso desde que el día en que se presentara, pero todavía seguía demasiado delgada. Maleficent se reprochó el no haberse dado cuenta antes. Dejó el balcón y bajó a la despensa solo para descubrir lo que ya sospechaba, que la comida se había estropeado casi en su totalidad. Con un suspiro anotó el hechizo conveniente en un trozo de pergamino. Salió al patio.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la joven. Nimue estaba de espaldas a ella y por lo tanto no la vio. Había dejado de leer y contemplaba el horizonte, gris y vacío. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar. Tenía una voz clara, casi infantil, pero excelente. Cantó una canción popular lexovien que a Maleficent le trajo gratos recuerdos.

-Bravo –dijo una vez finalizada-. Cantas muy bien, Nimue.

La joven pegó un brinco y se puso en pie, azorada. El libro se le resbaló del regazo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-S-Señora, yo…-balbuceó. Maleficent abrió la mano en gesto conciliador y le entregó el pergamino.

-Nadie pasará hambre en mi castillo. Date un atracón esta noche, tu cuerpo lo necesita. Y por lo que más quieras, deja de llamarme "señora"; no soy una vieja matrona.

La joven sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio las gracias. Aquella noche Maleficent invocó cantidad de comida suficiente para un banquete y Nimue pudo comer hasta saciarse por primera vez en meses. Dedicó a su maestra miradas de agradecimiento durante toda la velada mientras la mujer la devolvía una expresión distraída.

Maleficent pensaba en su aprendiz, a la que sin quererlo había cogido cariño. Le había costado semanas admitirlo, a decir verdad. Pero el cariño que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Nimue se mezclaba con orgullo cada vez que la chica lograba aprender algo nuevo. No era el mismo tipo de amor que ella había experimentado en el pasado, el cariño que entonces sintiera por la futura reina de Glenhaven. El afecto y el deseo de protección eran parecidos, pero el orgullo era algo relativamente nuevo.

En silencio, la Emperatriz del Mal se preguntó si aquella sensación sería lo mismo que una madre siente por una hija, si Fleur experimentaba lo mismo cada vez que veía a la joven Aurora.

-¿Os ocurre algo, señora?

La mujer alzó la cabeza y cruzó una mirada falsamente enfurruñada con la joven.

-¿No te he dicho que no me llamaras señora?

Nimue bajó la cabeza, como siempre, pero en su gesto había desaparecido el terror de al principio de su relación. Ahora la mujer veía timidez y vergüenza, quizás algo derivado de su niñez. Tenían que remediar eso si Nimue quería llegar a vengarse.

-Lo sé. Pero no me habéis dicho como he de llamaros entonces.

-Como te apetezca –bufó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, entonces –contestó la joven, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Empezó a recoger los restos de la comida, siempre en silencio. Cuando terminó fue a recostarse junto al fuego que Maleficent había prendido en su corredor, junto a su maestra. Ésta la sorprendió gratamente cuando, de repente, le pidió que cantase.

-Pero no se me da demasiado bien –confesó, roja como la grana.

-No digas tonterías –rezongó Maleficent-. Canta algo.

Nimue sintió que se iluminaba la cara, como siempre pasaba cuando Maleficent la elogiaba. Le había dicho "Bravo" esa misma tarde. Su familia siempre sabía encontrarle fallos al cantar; cualquier pequeño detalle que no encajaba era causa de fatalidad. La música, la cantante, el acompañamiento…Nunca nada resultó ser lo suficientemente bueno como para decir bravo.

La muchacha respiró hondo y repasó mentalmente su repertorio. Le costó, pero acabó por encontrar la canción perfecta, la que le ganaría más elogios por parte de Maleficent.

_Cuando el frío del invierno venga  
__La noche cubrirá los días  
Caminaré en la amarga lluvia  
Sintiendo tu ausencia a cada paso_

_Pero en los sueños  
Puedo oír tu nombre  
Y en los sueños  
Nos reuniremos de nuevo_

-¿Ya está? –inquirió la mujer nada más terminar.

-Es una canción bastante corta –admitió Nimue. Luego añadió que la gran mayoría de canciones que conocía eran cánticos religiosos. Explicó que durante su niñez había estado a punto de ingresar en un convento debido a su posición en la familia y a su voz. La monja que se ocupaba de su educación estaba orgullosa de su canto y la había hecho aprender todos los cantos de alabanza al Señor que conocía.

-Pues cántame otra cosa.

-¿Aunque sea religioso? –Maleficent se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual. Acababa de descubrir lo mucho que echaba de menos la música y lo que deseaba oírla de nuevo.

_Veni, redemptor gentium_

_Ostende partum Virginis_

_Miretur omne saeculum_

_Talis decet partus Deum…_

-… ¿Queréis que continúe? Es una canción bastante larga.

-A decir verdad la canción me da modorra. Ya cantarás otro día.

Nimue hizo un amago de sonrisa y se puso en pie, presta a retirarse. Maleficent se despidió con una especie de gruñido al que ya se había acostumbrado. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a su cuarto, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Nimue? –inquirió Maleficent, mirando las llamas. La chica respiró hondo.

-Me…Me preguntaba si con respecto a cómo debería llamaros…

-Suéltalo de una vez.

-Sí, claro –respondió la joven-. Lo que quisiera pediros es si…bueno…si podría llamaros _Madre_.

Maleficent giró la cabeza y posó los ojos abiertos de par en par sobre su alumna. A Nimue, entre tanto, se le encendieron las mejillas y automáticamente tenía clavados los ojos en el suelo. Apretó los puños, respirando entrecortadamente.

Maleficent sopesó la respuesta durante bastante tiempo. Lo cierto, eso ya lo tenía admitido, es que le había cogido un cariño maternal a aquella muñeca rota que necesitaba de consuelo. Mas su resentimiento habitual le hacía recelar. Nunca le habían gustado los críos, y la propia idea de llegar a tener uno algún día simplemente le daba asco. Pero esa chica era diferente a cualquier crío y a la vez tan parecida a uno de ellos… ¿Qué le hacía tan especial? No lo sabía, y en el fondo tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-De acuerdo, Nimue. Antes te dije que podías llamarme como te placiera –consintió la mujer. A la chica la brillaron los ojos, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro, y Maleficent llegó a pensar que así sería.

-Yo… ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! ¡No os decepcionaré, lo juro!

Nimue giró en redondo y se marchó a la carrera, internándose en su habitación. Al verla así, feliz y contenta, Maleficent no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras su ánimo se calmaba conforme pasaban los minutos comenzó a darle vueltas a la relación que habrían mantenido la joven Nimue y su verdadera madre. Ella la conocía sólo de oídas y, por los rumores que recordaba sobre ella, compartían la misma opinión sobre la maternidad. Supuso que una joven como ella habría maldecido en mil idiomas el tener que compartir lecho con un hombre apartado de la corte, menospreciado por su propia familia. Y para colmo el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, tras su muerte, era esa chiquilla frágil de aspecto melancólico. Maleficent comprendía su situación pero, aún con todo, la actitud de la mujer le parecía despreciable. Incluso su propia madre, que no había dudado en renegar públicamente de ella al descubrirse su verdadero ser, había prodigado muestras de cariño a la futura oveja negra del rebaño. El poder de Nimue, aunque potente, nunca hubiera salido de veras a la luz si su familia hubiera sido más comprensiva. Hacer bailar las llamas era cosa de niños comparado con lo que realmente era capaz esa joven. En cierto sentido su familia era afortunada, dado que su poder no se manifestó debido a la ira.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, ahora podría decir que, en cierto sentido, se había convertido en madre. Soltó una risa mientras se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado Fleur al descubrir que llevaba en su interior a la joven Aurora. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella; demasiados sentimientos procedentes "del otro lado", de aquel mundo de luz prohibido para ella.

Pero hasta el más pérfido de los demonios era capaz de amar, si se presentaba la persona adecuada para ello.

Fleur se equivocaba, se dijo mientras miraba las estrellas, es el amor el que está en el corazón del mal, coexistiendo en un extraño equilibrio incomprensible para los simples mortales.

-_Dulcis amor…_Amor agridulce -susurró antes de bostezar.


	5. Vuelve al hogar

Nimue solía levantarse de mal humor aunque pusiera todas sus fuerzas en disimularlo lo más que podía. Apenas descansaba por las noches, y poco a poco el cansancio tomaba poder dentro de ella. La chica lo asociaba a su convulso pasado, cuando quedarse dormida significaba despertarse rodeaba de quién sabe qué gente, si no completamente desvalijada. Así se lo comunicó a su maestra. Lo dejó caer en una borrascosa tarde de otoño, mientras las dos se calentaban al calor de una hoguera.

-Te prepararé algo para calmar los nervios.

-Creo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti, Madre –respondió la chica. Desde que Maleficent le diera permiso, hacía pocos meses, a llamarla de esa forma, la relación entre ambas se había suavizado mucho más de lo que la propia bruja quería admitir.

-Puedes tomarte libre lo que queda de día, y por la noche te daré algo para que descanses.

-¿Una pócima?

-No –contestó la mujer, sonriendo ante la incredulidad de la joven- una infusión de valeriana.

Maleficent se puso en pie y se sacudió los bajos del vestido. Estiró los brazos, aburrida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en su propio castillo?

-Nimue, me voy –anunció de forma casi inconsciente.

La chica se levantó casi de un salto, abriendo los ojos como platos, dejando caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Maleficent alzó una mano tranquilizadora, en vano.

-¿Adónde?

-Al bosque, supongo. Donde sea pero lejos de aquí. ¡Tranquilízate, mujer! Estaré de vuelta en una hora o dos como mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Nimue se calmó, pero siguió con el ceño fruncido, lo mismo que una niña enfurruñada. Quizás esperaba que la mujer dijera algo, que la pidiera acompañarla o, al menos, reprenderla por su actitud, pero Maleficent no hizo nada ni dijo nada. Su madre se limitaba a soltarle un par de gritos y a salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Nimue se sentía algo extrañada por aquella indiferencia, y no supo reaccionar más que como solía: cruzándose de brazos y desapareciendo en la seguridad de un rincón. No era que Maleficent la disgustase, simplemente el tipo de trato era nuevo para ella.

Maleficent enseguida se dio cuenta de la casi desorientación de la chica pero sin embargo se calló. Consideró a Nimue demasiado mayorcita para saber cómo comportarse y desapareció. Vio disolverse la sala y a su aprendiz a la velocidad del rayo y, al poco, los colores cambiaron de los tonos lúgubres de su castillo por los ocres, dorados y verdes del bosque otoñal. Cerró los ojos para adaptarlos a la luz e inspiró, dejando que la brisa penetrase en sus pulmones. Comparado con este, pensó, el que respiraba en Ravenhaven no era más que aire viciado.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el entorno. Se había aparecido en la linde del bosque cercano al castillo del rey. A lo lejos podía ver perfectamente las torres del castillo, el pueblo y el camino real, junto con las colinas más al fondo. Podría adentrarse más en la espesura u optar por salir a cielo abierto.

Decidió optar por lo segundo, tras llegar a la conclusión de que nadie la reconocería después de más de veinte años envuelta en la máscara de bruja, y mucho menos se esperaría que apareciera paseando. Además confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad para pasar desapercibida al resto de los mortales.

Sin embargo decidió apartarse del camino real, que llevaba directamente al castillo, e ir campo a través. Se acercaría al pueblo pero no demasiado.

A lo lejos distinguió el precipicio donde oficialmente había encontrado su final. Las zarzas habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba el yermo suelo, sin vegetación, como una gran mancha marrón en el impoluto verde de Glenhaven. Maleficent arqueó una ceja y, con un suspiro, se acercó al pie del precipicio. En el suelo todavía quedaban restos del incendio en forma de algunas manchas negras, pero nada más. Se arrodilló para examinar una de aquellas manchas, pensativa.

-¿Neri?

Maleficent se levantó de golpe. Reconoció la voz nada más oírla, y el propio hecho le puso los pelos de punta. Murmuró a toda prisa un hechizo, sin volverse y desapareció a los ojos del intruso. Se apartó con cuidado, luchando para hacer su respiración lo más silenciosa posible, por no respirar si era preciso.

-¿Neri? ¡Neri! ¡Maldita sea, Neri, te he visto y sé que estás ahí!

Maleficent aguantó la respiración durante un minuto que se le hizo eterno mientras retrocedía en silencio. Mas durante un momento ambas mujeres estuvieron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

-Neri… ¿por qué me huyes?

Fleur se apoyó contra el saliente y se dejó casi caer, sentándose en el suelo. Maleficent se quedó en el sitio, mirando a la mujer casi sin parpadear. Al poco rato apareció una yegua que la mujer no reconoció y, en la lejanía escuchó una voz masculina que pronunciaba una y otra vez el nombre de Fleur. Al poco apareció un hombre al que Maleficent también reconoció al instante. Desvió la mirada con aprensión para no mirar directamente a los señores de Glenhaven. Quería marcharse, pero estaba clavada en el sitio.

-¿A quién has visto para estar así?

Fleur alzó la cabeza pero no se molestó en mirar a su marido, que se sentó junto a ella. Observó al punto donde estaba Maleficent y, durante unos instantes pareció mirar directamente a los ojos a la mujer oculta.

-E-Estaba aquí, arrodillada.

-¿Quién?

-Quién va a ser, Stefan –soltó Fleur, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Stefan carraspeó, molesto pero haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Ese era una faceta de Stefan que siempre le había puesto nerviosa; buen hijo, buen rey, buen padre, buen marido. Evitar las peleas a costa de lo que fuera. Mantener siempre la calma a no ser que la situación no lo requiera. Aunque hiervas de furia, aunque la situación sea para ti insoportable, tu obligación es quedarte callado y aguantarte. Fingir.

-¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto? –preguntó muy serio. Fleur negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero decir nada. Sólo que…-suspiró-. Ya no estoy segura de si lo que he visto ha sido mi mente jugándome una mala pasada o…

Dejó de hablar, y su marido hizo ademán de abrazarla. Maleficent sentía la mente del rey trabajando a toda potencia, buscando una excusa, una explicación que encajara dentro de los marcos de la lógica.

-Esto está pasando porque Aurora ha estado machacándote a preguntas sobre el pasado. No sé tú, pero a mí no me hace ninguna gracia tenerla todo el día metida en los archivos y haciendo preguntas sobre un tema ya zanjado.

-Pues yo creo que Aurora tiene el perfecto derecho a conocer un pasado que la concierne –respondió la reina, apartándose. Maleficent no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ambas pensaban lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. Como antaño, las dos parecían apoyarse mutuamente.

-Stefan, tú no lo entiendes –bufó-. No comprendes lo que es el hecho de convivir con una persona desde antes de nacer, de…de crecer con ella, de ser su mayor amiga y confidente…

Maleficent escuchaba mostrando cada vez mayor interés, e incluso reconoció que estaba disfrutando. Volver a ver a Fleur defendiéndola, y en cierto modo sacándola de un apuro, le produjo una sensación de complicidad que no sentía desde hacía años.

E instantáneamente, las dos se hicieron la misma pregunta.

-¿Por qué la cosas no pueden ser como antaño? –dijeron a la vez, en voz tan baja que era casi inaudible, mirándose la una a la otra. Fleur entreabrió la boca. No veía absolutamente a nadie ante ella, pero sentía que en ese espacio aparentemente vacío había algo. Ese algo la hacía sentirse más fuerte, lo suficiente para enfrentarse a su marido.

-Te puedo asegurar que antaño ya era un monstruo, aunque tú te empeñaras en no verlo.

-¡A lo mejor tú eras el monstruo! –gritó Fleur, pegando un brinco. Maleficent bajó la mirada, posándola en el negro suelo, y desapareció.

Se sentía algo mareada. Apoyó una mano contra el muro, respirando hondo. Nimue apareció corriendo tras ella y se paró a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –inquirió, asustada. Maleficent meneó una mano.

-Estoy perfectamente. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré a preparar la infusión.

Confiaba en poder despejarse mediante el trabajo y el estudio. Preparó la infusión en pocos minutos y acto seguido se sumergió entre las páginas de un grueso volumen. Nimue la vio nerviosa pero no dijo nada. Se bebió la infusión casi a regañadientes y se retiró lo más pronto posible a su habitación. Trató de hacer lo que su maestra y ponerse a estudiar, pero el cansancio pudo con ella. Se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Al anochecer, Maleficent dejó el libro. Se sorprendió de no ver a Nimue rondando por su habitación, pero al poco dedujo que la valeriana habría surtido efecto. Tenía la vista cansada por leer a la cada vez más tenue luz natural, así que por ahora no pensaba tocar otro libro que además ya se sabía de memoria. Se frotó los ojos.

Se preguntó cómo habría acabado la conversación (si a aquello podía llamarse conversación) entre los monarcas más poderosos del continente. Acabó por picarle la curiosidad e invocó la imagen de la habitación del rey. Éste estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con un pergamino en la mano. Frente a él estaba un hombre joven que lucía una túnica cuyos colores resultaban familiares; los colores de la familia real lexovien, los colores de la que otrora fuera su familia. Se acercó más y reconoció en el pergamino la cuidada caligrafía de su madre.

-Dile a tus señores que partiremos dentro de dos semanas y que nos quedaremos a pasar el invierno. Aurora necesita conocer al resto de su familia y mi esposa necesita un cambio de aires –susurró el rey más para sí mismo que para el mensajero-. Sí, Lisieux les hará bien.

Maleficent deshizo la imagen y volvió a conjurarla una hora después. Ahora sí que los pilló a ambos, a punto de acostarse y encolerizados. Fleur dio una patada a una de las patas de la cama mientras soltaba una maldición.

-No es que no quiera ir a ver a mis padres, cariño –añadió en tono meloso, para luego dejar paso al enfado-. ¡Simplemente es que me gustaría que mi opinión contara en esta casa para variar!

Maleficent sonrió al verlos discutir. Fleur había cambiado mucho en estos años, reconoció, pero aún quedaba en ella un resquicio de la niña que fue, y mira por donde ese resquicio salía a la luz durante las discusiones. Seguía reaccionando como una cría ante determinadas situaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió la voz de Nimue, acompañada por un bostezo-. ¿Madre?

La mujer deshizo de nuevo la escena. Su aprendiz estaba entre el espacio antes rellenado por la imagen y ella misma, recién llegada de su habitación, somnolienta.

-¿Has entendido algo?

-No, sólo hablo lexovien y algo de latín, para variar. Pero la mujer estaba furiosa…

Nimue se sentó a su lado, bostezando. Murmuró un hechizo y prendió una hoguera frente a ambas.

-¿Sigues teniendo sueño? –Nimue asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces deberías volver a tu cuarto.

-Antes de volver a dormir, Madre, me gustaría preguntarte algo –Maleficent murmuró un "adelante", y la chica continuó-. No entendí casi nada, pero mencionaban una y otra vez la palabra Lisieux. La mujer se da un aire a Aurora, o quizás debería decir que Aurora se le da un aire a ella. Ellos son sus padres, ¿verdad?

-Sí, piensan ir a pasar el invierno a Lisieux.

Nimue frunció el ceño. Entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos con fuerza, mirando fijamente el fuego.

-Tendrán que pasar por mi antiguo hogar. Es el único paso seguro en estas fechas.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes razón, joven Nimue. Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta –se inclinó un poco para ponerse a su altura-. Esto que te acabo de decir… ¿influye en tus planes?

-No –respondió la chica tras una pausa, sorprendentemente seria. Maleficent se dio por convencida. Mandó a Nimue a acostar y se quedó a solas. Permaneció un rato contemplando el fuego, pero luego se fue a dormir.

Nimue, al contrario, trataba de no conciliar el sueño. Volver a recordar su antiguo hogar en la frontera con Glenhaven la había llenado la mente de recuerdos e ideas, y temía que el sueño las borrase para siempre. Pero el cansancio acumulado combinado con los efectos de la valeriana la ganaban terreno. Antes de dormirse evocó un último pensamiento. Alargó la mano por encima de las mantas, y en su mente apareció una espada de fuego. De la empuñadura colgaba la cercenada cabeza del malnacido que había osado ponerle la mano encima.


	6. Debilidad

Nimue apareció en el collado cercano al castillo de su familia. La capa de nieve recién caída le caló los finos zapatos y le metió el frío de lleno en los pies. La joven se recogió un poco la falda. Todavía llevaba puestos las bonitas zapatillas que su abuela re regalara en su pasado cumpleaños. Tendría que buscarse un mejor calzado a partir de ahora. El fino hilo de oro que adornaba los bordes estaba medio suelto y la suela amenazaba con despegarse. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo con un suspiro, eran más aptos para bailar en los grandes salones que para vagabundear por embarrados caminos.

Alzó la mano por encima de su cabeza, agarró el pliegue de la capa y se puso la capucha. Confiaba que en el pueblo su presencia pasara desapercibida. A pocos metros de ella serpenteaba el sendero que atravesaba el pueblo, hacía un alto en el castillo y proseguía hacia el paso, hacia Glenhaven. La joven distinguió una caravana en el horizonte, pero no le dio importancia. No eran los primeros viajeros que atravesaban el paso en invierno ni serían los últimos. De hecho, recordó, la única posada del pueblo estaba siempre concurrida, incluso en los meses más crudos.

Sonrió mientras enfilaba por el sendero, recordando una vez que su abuelo la había llevado con él a recorrer el pueblo. Habían terminado allí, en el "Corazón de la Doncella", tomándose un refrigerio. El anciano pidió un vaso de leche para la niña Grace y él se tomó una pinta casi de un trago. Nimue sólo recordaba esa pequeña escena de aquel paseo, y se veía muy pequeña, encogida en su banco y apoyada contra el respaldo labrado, sosteniendo la jarra entre sus manitas y mirando con nerviosismo a todo lo que se movía. Le daba miedo el tabernero, tan grande como un gigante, las atronadoras risas de los parroquianos y los desgarbados chiquillos del tabernero que correteaban por el local.

Nimue sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Reconoció que aún temía entrar allí, pero no había otra forma si quería conocer de primera mano las últimas noticias y rumores sobre su familia. Mientras atravesaba la primera hilera de chozas le vino a la cabeza el terror acumulado durante su viaje hacia la Montaña Prohibida. No podía guarecerse bajo techo por no tener dinero, pero se colaba en los establos de las posadas y pasaba las noches tumbada sobre los montones de heno, rodeada por los animales. Muy de vez en cuando se vio saliendo a la carrera en mitad de la noche, perseguida por los enfurecidos dueños de los establos, apaleada y somnolienta.

El desgraciado aquel la había encontrado así dormida en una noche de tormenta. Tenía el sucio vestido completamente empapado, pegado al cuerpo y mostrando sus formas de una forma que él mismo había considerado sensual, según dijo después a sus compañeros. El muy cerdo se abalanzó sobre ella sin mediar palabra, y Grace despertó con el brusco impacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. No abrió directamente los ojos porque no quería ver, pero se obligó a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de un rato, cuando él hubo terminado, ensilló su caballo y salió de allí a galope tendido, rumbo al castillo cercano. Grace observó el escudo de su túnica y lo reconoció como el uniforme de los soldados de la fortaleza.

Volvió a encontrarlo cuando se apareció de nuevo en la posada, sentado frente a la barra, tonteando con una de las camareras. Grace sintió hervirle la sangre. Sin pensarlo, invocó la espada de fuego y se acercó al soldado. Éste la miró, aterrado pero sin llegar a reconocerla, y ese gesto la enfureció aún más. Alzó el arma por encima de su cabeza y la descargó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, clavándosela en un hombro. El soldado cayó al suelo, gimiendo y llorando como un crío, implorándole piedad. Ella, que también lloraba de pura rabia, gritó. Fue una invocación desde lo más profundo de su garganta, desde su corazón, un alarido que desencadenó los siguientes golpes. Perdió la cuenta muy pronto, y sus propias lágrimas le impedían ver donde golpeaba. El soldado gritaba y los clientes también, pero ella no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera su propio alarido.

Cuando el grito cesó, el soldado llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Grace contempló el cuerpo cortado en mil pedazos, el charco de sangre extendiéndose por el suelo, y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Se arrodilló en el suelo, jadeando, y devolvió. Se limpió la boca con la manga del vestido, asqueada. Acto seguido se puso en pie, agarró la cabeza y, con un último golpe, la cercenó. La agarró del cabello, salió afuera entre las aterradas miradas de los parroquianos, dejó que la intensa lluvia la calara por completo, y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Nimue se detuvo casi a la puerta de la posada. No tenía que haber recordado aquello. Volvía a tener ganas de vomitar. Pero no sólo eso. Se había quedado clavada en el suelo, incapaz de dar un paso más. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca y se mordió un nudillo. Jadeaba otra vez, de puro nerviosismo. No, no quería, no podía pasar otra vez…

-¡No! –gritó inconscientemente. Giró sobre sí misma y echó a correr en dirección contraria, todo lo rápido que pudo. Salió del pueblo y se desvió del camino real, corriendo campo a través, llorando y gimiendo como una chiquilla.

Tropezó con una piedra oculta por la nieve y cayó de bruces. Dio un violento puñetazo a la nieve, pero no se levantó. Se quedó allí quiera, llorando, hasta perder la noción del tiempo, sin importarle el frío. Cuando por fin se arrodilló, dispuesta a ponerse de nuevo en pie y volver, ya secas las lágrimas, una voz a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Le gritó algo en inglés, y Nimue vio una figura aparecer por la línea del horizonte y acercársele a grandes zancadas, con prisa. Apretó los labios al verla, pues la reconoció al instante.

-¡Hola! –saludó Aurora, con un fuerte acento. Tenía toda la cara roja por el viento frío y tiritaba. Se frotó los brazos y le tendió una mano que Nimue rechazó. Tras ella apareció la yegua que Nimue creyó reconocer como Mirette-. Me llamo Aurora –balbuceó en un pésimo francés, haciendo largas pausas cuando no encontraba una palabra-. Yo…alojarme en castillo… ¡con mis padres! –gritó, como si así la otra pudiera entenderla mejor. Además, observó Nimue con una risita involuntaria, Aurora había hecho un gran ridículo al hablar literalmente como una niña pequeña, pues queriendo decir "mis padres" había soltado un "con mi mamá y mi papá"-. Pero yo me perder. ¿Sabes camino al castillo?

Nimue la dedicó una mirada y terminó de ponerse en pie. Frunció el ceño, altanera, y se preguntó qué hacer con ella. De nuevo la tenía en sus manos, pero recordó la mirada de furia de Maleficent y eso la detuvo. En su lugar señaló en dirección al pueblo.

-Por allí llegarás caminando campo a través. Yo te recomendaría torcer por allá y seguir el camino real, así no…-se interrumpió al ver la mirada de la joven, que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Seguía ávidamente con los ojos el dedo de Nimue, como su éste fuera una brújula. La joven suspiró y volvió a señalar en dirección al pueblo-. ¡Allí! –Gritó, usando la misma táctica que Aurora-. ¡Allí, pueblo, niñata estúpida! –Añadió aprovechando la ignorancia de la joven-. ¡Recto! ¡Todo recto!

Aurora le dedicó una amplia sonrisa agradecida y le gritó unas palabras en inglés que seguramente serían de agradecimiento. Dio un par de pasos en la dirección indicada, pero luego se volvió.

-¿No venir? -preguntó, intrigada. Nimue negó con la cabeza-. ¿Tu nombre?

-Nimue -carraspeó la otra joven, cruzándose de brazos.

Aurora se dio por satisfecha con eso. Llamó a la yegua, montó y partió al trote en la dirección marcada por Nimue. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista, la joven desapareció.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –inquirió Maleficent en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-Quería recabar información sobre mi familia –respondió Nimue con los ojos bajos. Fue a su corredor y, a pesar del frío, se apoyó contra una almena.

Maleficent supo enseguida que algo le ocurría. Se detuvo un momento para meditar, pues le sorprendía el poco tiempo que había tardado en conocer a la muchacha tan bien como a ella misma. Se situó frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los labios torcidos en una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo siento, Madre –confesó la joven, haciendo pucheros-. Me encontré con Aurora…

Maleficent sintió encresparse todo el vello del cuerpo y su amago de sonrisa desaparecer por completo. No, no podía ser, Nimue no podría…

-¿Y? –se obligó a decir, en un vano intento de conservar la calma.

-Se había perdido. Yo le indiqué el camino de vuelta.

La mujer sintió un profundo deseo de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero lo reprimió con firmeza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Aquella no era, sin duda, la verdadera razón de que Nimue se mostrara tan alicaída.

-Bueno, ya sabíamos que tendrían que pasar por allí tarde o temprano –soltó de pronto, tratando de animarla a proseguir-. Pero ha sido algo más, Nimue, quiero que me lo cuentes.

La joven asintió nerviosamente con al cabeza y tragó saliva. Volvió a llorar, furiosa y avergonzada, consciente de su propia debilidad. Miró a la mujer que había convertido en el pilar maestro de su vida. Nunca podría llegar a ser ni la mitad de fuerte que ella. Jamás reuniría el valor para consumar su venganza y emular a Maleficent, jamás llegaría a desarrollar la fortaleza y el carácter de su maestra. Era una chiquilla débil y vulnerable, y siempre lo sería. ¿Cómo podría serlo, si ni siquiera podía sobreponerse a sus propios recuerdos?

-S-Soy débil, Madre –sollozó.

Maleficent la dejó desahogarse sin decir una palabra. Llevó a Nimue de vuelta a su habitación y la obligó a tumbarse en su catre. Acto seguido encendió un fuego. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la sollozante joven. Permaneció así una media hora, hasta que cesaron los gimoteos de Nimue. Entonces se levantó y se acercó al oído de la joven.

-Tu ira, tu frustración, tu rabia…Concéntralo todo. Haz una bola dentro de ti, aliméntala y mira cómo crece. ¿Quién provocó todo esto, quién te hizo huir? Recuerda sus el origen de tu desventura.

Nimue respiró hondo y muy fuerte, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Observó como Maleficent salía de la habitación, caminaba por el corredor y subía las escaleras hasta perderse de vista. Apretó el pliegue de su manta hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Recordó el fuego, las llamas bailando ante ella, y lo divertido que le había resultado. Recordó las caras aterrorizadas de su madre, de sus abuelos y de sus tíos, y los gritos. Recordó el rechazo de su madre, a los guardias rodeándola, y la seca orden de su abuelo…

Nimue se puso en pie de un salto. Se incorporó. La cabeza la daba vueltas, pero le daba igual. Murmuró el conjuro y se apareció en los corredores del castillo de su familia. No había nadie.

Silenciosa como una sombra, Nimue se deslizó por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta cerrada de una habitación. La abrió y se encontró con una joven algo más pequeña que ella, rodeada de cinco niños cuyas edades oscilaban entre los diez y los cuatro años. Cerró suavemente la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

La niña más pequeña, que lucía un vestidito color lavanda recién estrenado, fue la primera en verla.

-¡Grace! –gritó, feliz. Nimue no se inmutó cuando la cría se le abalanzó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La niña estaba contenta de volver a ver a su prima. Los otros críos, más mayores y seguramente conscientes de la situación, se quedaron plantados en el sitio. La más mayor, la que cuidaba de los chiquillos, se le acercó.

-¿Grace? –exclamó-. ¡Dios mío, Grace, nos dijeron que habías muerto!

Nimue fulminó a todos sus primos con la mirada. La joven retrocedió un paso.

-¿Eso es lo que habéis oído, Adèle, Edith, Alvar, Gerôme, Maxime, o es lo que esperabais?

Nimue apartó a Brigitte de su lado y casi la lanzó contra Adèle, la nieta más mayor después de Grace. La chiquilla se abrazó a su prima, ahora asustada.

-Grace…-empezó la muchacha-. Nosotros nos…nos asustamos. Tú eres…

-Una bruja –siseó Nimue.

-P-Pero Grace –continuó la joven-. Nosotros te queremos…

-¡Me queréis! –Saltó Nimue-. ¡VALIENTE MENTIRA!

Invocó la espada de fuego y se lanzó sobre sus primos a la velocidad del rayo. Adèle fue la primera, que trató de proteger a Brigitte con su propio cuerpo. Recibió dos golpes, uno en la espalda y otro en el pecho. Alvar agarró su espada de juguete y arremetió contra ella en un vano intento por detenerla. Nimue le asestó un golpe brutal a la altura del estómago. El niño cayó de rodillas, sujetándose las tripas con las manos. Gerôme y Maxime se acurrucaron en un rincón, llorando, mientras Nimue le arrebataba la vida a su hermanita Edith. Seccionó el cuello de la pequeña Brigitte para que su muerte fuera rápida y luego abatió a los dos hermanos.

Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar su obra. Escuchaba alaridos de angustia y gritos de terror desde el otro lado de la puerta, acompañados por fuertes golpes. La puerta tembló.

Nimue miró los cuerpos inertes de sus primos, con los que se había criado y a los que había ayudado a cuidar, y estalló en carcajadas histéricas. Cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los padres y vieron la escena, se quedaron de piedra. Como un único ojo, observaron los cadáveres para acto seguido concentrar la vista en la joven que, cubierta de sangre recién derramada, reía.

-Me…-empezó Nimue, tratando de contener la risa. Tardó unos segundos en los que sintió desvanecerse la euforia, la ira y el odio. En su interior, reunió la fuerza de nuevo. Necesitaba usarla una vez más- Me quitasteis la alegría de vivir, ahora yo os quito la vuestra.

Antes de que sus tíos pudieran siquiera reaccionar volvió a la Montaña Prohibida. Se encontró a Maleficent ante ella, claramente sorprendida. Nimue le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le enseñó las palmas ensangrentadas.

-Los-Los he matado, ¡mira, Madre! –Exclamó con el entusiasmo de una chiquilla-. ¡Están muertos! ¡He sido yo, Madre!

Volvió a reír para acto seguido llorar, derrumbándose en el frío suelo. Maleficent le lanzó un encantamiento que la sumió en un profundo sueño. Imaginaba qué había ocurrido, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que sus palabras causaran tan rápido efecto en la joven Nimue. La volvió a llevar a la cama, notando cómo le ardía el cuerpo por la fiebre. No pudo evitar mancharse ella misma con la sangre de la familia de Nimue.

Maleficent se quedó mirando la mancha en su propia mano unos momentos. Se la limpió antes de que se secara.

-Está bien, Grace…-susurró. Era una frase que su propia madre solía utilizar cuando quería consolar a una de sus hijas, y en ese momento, aunque la joven no pudiese oírla, la consideró adecuada-. Está bien.


	7. Recuerdos y rumores

Maleficent reprimió un estornudo mientras corría la cortina con un seco ademán. Cerró la habitación a cal y canto, fulminando con la mirada los pequeños copo de nieve que se habían colado dentro de la estancia, como diminutos avisos de la tempestad que se estaba formando afuera. Mientras buscaba el calor del fuego recordó que hasta entonces le había importado bien poco el frío o las inclemencias del tiempo siempre y cuando ella pudiera trabajar en paz. Ahora era diferente, sin embargo.

Echó un rápido vistazo por su habitación, donde ahora se acumulaban las escasas pertenencias de su aprendiz. Nimue yacía en el camastro de su maestra, ardiendo de fiebre desde hacía días. El maldito invierno, junto a la impresión, le estaban pasando factura a aquella joven de constitución frágil, y Maleficent temía que no sobreviviría a las nieves. La mujer, por su parte, se frotaba las manos de puro nerviosismo. Había reconocido profesarle cariño a la chica, sentir debilidad por ella, e incluso le había permitido llamarla "madre". Sin embargo, todo aquello le había parecido una especie de amable juego. Ahora que la joven se hallaba prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte se sentía desesperada. De haber sido otra, si la relación hubiese sido distinta, habría probado todo su repertorio de hechizos curativos. Sin embargo, con Nimue no se atrevía. Una cosa era practicarse magia curativa a una misma, pero aplicársela a otra persona, con los riesgos que tal cosa conllevaba…Habría de estar muy desesperada para intentarlo con Nimue.

A sus pies yacía un gastado libro abierto. Maleficent desvió la mirada hacia el objeto, recitando mentalmente el texto ya memorizado de tanto leer, de encontrar en él alguna solución.

_"En el caso de dos hechiceros, la energía del sanador podría entrar en conflicto con la del enfermo, provocando la muerte del segundo…"_

Maleficent le arreó una rabiosa patada al libro, haciendo que éste se deslizara peligrosamente hacia la hoguera. Su dueña se percató de ello y fue a buscarlo antes de que el preciado volumen acabara pasto de las llamas. Lo cogió por el lomo, sopló para quitarle el polvo y volvió a colocarlo en su sitio. Volvió a sentarse, tratando de calmarse. Nimue murmuró algo en sueños.

Hasta entonces no se había percatado de que llevaba una vida terriblemente aburrida. Leer y estudiar, encerrada todo el día en su habitación, con la única compañía de Diablo. Antaño, el deseo de venganza y la frustración eran todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora que su Fiel Amigo se había convertido en una fría estatua de piedra y la única compañía humana luchaba por su vida, se sentía terriblemente sola y, sobre todo, hastiada. Empezó entonces a pensar en los sucesos acontecidos hacía ya unos días, y le picó la curiosidad.

Se habría corrido la voz hasta la misma capital y, conociendo el carácter lexovien, el crimen sería la comidilla de todo el reino durante todo el invierno. Stefan habría sacado de allí a su familia a la carrera, inmediatamente después de dar las condolencias que exigía la cortesía. Si se habían dado prisa, en esos instantes estarían disfrutando de la compañía de los ya ancianos regentes de Lisieux.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta y visualizó la pequeña y acogedora sala privada del castillo donde nació, con aquella enorme chimenea calentando a dos crías tumbadas sobre las alfombras mientras su madre cosía y su padre miraba distraídamente las llamas. Las niñas jugaban al ajedrez. De vez en cuando, su padre desviaba la mirada, la concentraba en el tablero y, con una sonrisa, le susurraba alguna estrategia a una de sus hijas, a la que viera más apurada.

-¿No ves, hija –recordaba haber oído una vez- que Fleur tiene la reina completamente a tu merced? Ve a por ella y tendrás la partida.

-¡Jaque mate! –berreó la chiquilla, una vez caído el rey blanco. Estaba eufórica porque pocas veces conseguía ganar una partida. Ella iba siempre a piñón fijo mientras que Fleur se guardaba más un as en la manga. La otra niña hizo un mohín de fastidio y se puso en pie, haciendo girar su precioso vestido adornado con piel de armiño…

La nostalgia le hizo invocar la imagen de esa misma sala. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, a toda la familia real rodeando el fuego, como siempre. Mas la escena era distinta, completamente diferente, y a la vez tan familiar…Ahí estaban su padre y su madre. En el lugar donde antaño se tumbaran las niñas para jugar a gusto, estaba sentada una Fleur ya adulta, con la joven Aurora a su lado, jugando a las cartas. Stefan estaba sentado junto a su suegro, hablando con éste en francés. De vez en cuando, Aurora alzaba levemente la cabeza y fruncía el entrecejo, tratando de pillar lo máximo posible de la conversación. Entonces su madre le dedicaba una leve sonrisa de comprensión.

-Y, ¿dónde dijiste exactamente que ha estado Aurora durante estos años, Fleur? –inquirió de pronto la regente, hablando en francés. La joven ni se inmutó.

-En una cabaña de leñadores, escondida en el bosque cercano a nuestro castillo –respondió Fleur en el mismo idioma. La anciana asintió, algo disgustada.

-Bueno, al menos supongo que le habréis procurado una educación digna de su rango…

-Pero suegra, la educación también forma parte de la pantomima. A nosotros tampoco nos hizo ninguna gracia en su día, pero ya veis –se apresuró a responder Stefan-. ¿Acaso os resultaría normal encontraros una pueblerina ilustrada? Aurora sabe leer y escribir un poco, y por lo demás la estamos enseñando ahora que podemos.

-Y además aprende rapidísimo, Madre –añadió Fleur, acudiendo en auxilio de su marido-. Lo único que se le resiste es el latín. Yo misma me ocupo de enseñarle francés –acto seguido se giró hacia Aurora y le preguntó en inglés-. ¿No es cierto, hija?

Aurora alzó la cabeza por encima del abanico de cartas y miró a todos los presentes con la congoja escrita en el cuerpo. Había entendido la conversación debido al contexto, y ahora debía responder algo que sacara a sus padres del apuro en que su abuela les había metido. Se humedeció el labio superior con la lengua y suspiró.

-Sí, yo…-empezó a balbucir en francés-. Aprendo todo lo rápido que puedo.

Se quedó mirando a su madre, buscando su aprobación, esperando que ella le dijera con la mirada que su frase no tenía ni una sola falta, que había sonado perfecta y que era lo que debía decir. Fleur así lo hizo y Aurora se relajó.

-No me habíais dicho que Théodore había muerto –aventuró distraídamente Fleur, esta vez en inglés. Aurora alzó la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Quién? –respondió su padre, sin recordar el nombre. Al verlo así, cuando siempre había sido el dueño de sí mismo, sin permitirse olvidar nada por banal que ésta fuera, Maleficent se sorprendió. Parecía increíble lo envejecido que estaba, lo mismo que su esposa.

-Théodore Darnay, Padre –se apresuró a aclarar Fleur, confiando que recordara el apellido.

-Fleur insistió parar allí aludiendo que conocía a la familia –intervino Stefan. Acto seguido se volvió a su mujer para añadir en un falso tono celoso-: Y ahora que recuerdo, no me dijiste qué relación tenías con ese hombre.

La mujer se echó a reír con ganas, alegremente, lo que desconcertó a Maleficent. Hacía ya tantos años desde la última vez que oyera esa risa alegre, suficiente y segura de sí, que parecía haberla olvidado.

-¡Ahora recuerdo! –Exclamó el regente, contagiado por la risa de su hija-. Solían rondar la corte cuando Fleur era una niña…

-No, Padre, cuéntalo todo –la mujer se giró hacia Aurora, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice-. Théodore y yo habíamos sido compañeros de estudios durante la niñez. Cuando tenía tu edad no paraba de acosarme y seguirme como un imbécil. La verdad es que lo era…

-¡No hables mal de los muertos, niña!

-¡Oh, Madre, sabes que es verdad!

-¿Y qué hizo exactamente ese tal Théodore para acabar en ese paraje de mala muerte? –preguntó Stefan, divertido. Intercambió una sonrisa con su esposa.

-Bien –continuó-, resulta que una noche todo el castillo se despertó con el ruido de una pelea en el patio. Todos bajamos a la carrera y vimos que Théodore estaba tirado en el suelo, con un destrozado laúd a un par de metros. Neri estaba a horcajadas sobre él, dándole todo lo fuerte que podía y llamándole de todo. ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso _Père_!

La mujer reía a carcajada limpia, con los ojos cerrados y al borde de las lágrimas. Los otros, sin embargo, mantenían un tenso silencio desde que salió el nombre de "Neri". Aurora no reía con su madre por temor a ganarse una tensa mirada por parte de su padre, pero esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Fleur abrió los ojos y sintió la tensa atmósfera que ella misma había creado, enmudeció de repente. Apretó los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

-Perdón –se disculpó, y acto seguido pasaron unos angustiantes segundos de silencio sepulcral.

-Nada más lejos, hija –respondió la anciana, francamente sorprendida- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te oía reír!

-Yo no le veo el chiste –intervino el regente. Se giró hacia Stefan-. Fleur tiene razón, ese muchacho era un imbécil. Imagina que había intentado trepar al balcón de tu futura esposa a recitarle sonetos. ¡Ja! –Rió- Como si fuera la primera vez que oigo esa excusa barata.

Aurora miró sus cartas y luego a su madre. Ella había dejado caer distraídamente las suyas y la joven podía verlas perfectamente, desparramadas por la alfombra. Dio el juego por terminado y, envalentonada, habló:

-Oí que lo expulsaste de la corte –contestó en un francés sorprendentemente fluido, que hizo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

-Por supuesto, jovencita –zanjó su abuelo-. Tu padre seguramente habría hecho lo mismo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, Fleur –añadió la regente-. Nunca te había importado lo más mínimo ese hombre. ¿A santo de qué este interés?

Fleur se frotó las manos y miró a su marido, dando a entender que contestaría él. Stefan suspiró.

-Supongo que habréis oído lo de la masacre en la frontera –comentó en francés, para que Aurora no entendiera.

-Sí, por supuesto. Algo terrible, debo decir.

-Los niños muertos eran los sobrinos de Théodore –soltó Fleur de corrido, muy seria. Los regentes mostraron su sorpresa mediante gestos, sin llegar a decir nada. El rey decidió continuar.

-Gracias al cielo que Aurora estaba fuera. Oímos gritos que venían de la habitación de los ríos. Fuimos corriendo pero la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Cuando entramos…

-Algo terrible, _Père_, como tú bien has dicho –continuó la mujer, tomando el relevo-. Es algo que no deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Aurora hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención y ahora contemplaba el fuego medio adormilada. Supuso que sus mayores estarían hablando de política y decidió dejarles en paz.

-Es por eso que hemos llegado con tanta antelación, suegro. Nada más enterrar a los niños cogí a mi familia y salimos de allí.

-¿Alguna pista sobre el asesino? –intervino la regente. Stefan asintió.

-Cuando entramos vimos a una joven en mitad del cuarto, con una espada ensangrentada en la mano. Parece increíble, pero simplemente desapareció. Y Aurora nos confesó luego que una chica le había indicado el camino de vuelta al castillo. Nos la describió, y coincidía con la que asesinó a esos críos. Sólo de pensar que mi hija ha estado tan cerca de ella me dan escalofríos.

Nimue gimió y Maleficent deshizo la escena. Se acercó a su aprendiz y le palpó la frente. Seguía ardiendo, para variar. La mujer carraspeó, invocó algo de agua y le lavó la cara, el cuello y el pecho. Nimue respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-M-Madre…

Maleficent no supo si se refería a ella o a su madre verdadera, y tampoco supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, junto al camastro, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, oyendo los delirios de la joven. Pasó la noche sin poder pegar ojo y, al amanecer, salió al balcón. Diablo estaba prácticamente cubierto de nieve. Maleficent se empleó a fondo para quitarla aunque sabía que no merecía la pena.

-¿Crees que vivirá, Fiel Amigo? –le preguntó, acariciándole las alas.

¡Qué frágil había resultado ser la muñeca rota, y qué imbécil ella por haberle dejado quedarse! Y estúpida, también, por haberla cogido cariño. Al final, después de todo, esa chica acabaría por hacerle daño.

Nimue no podía morir. Tenía que ganarle la batalla a la muerte de una vez, tal y como hiciera durante su peregrinación a la Montaña Prohibida. Había sobrevivido a las inclemencias del tiempo, a los forajidos y al hambre, todo en un país extraño… ¡Y se estaba muriendo por un maldito resfriado!

-¡Mierda! –saltó, dando un puñetazo al balaustre. Se hizo daño, pero lo disimuló.

Entró casi corriendo en la habitación. Miró a Nimue, que de nuevo se retorcía, empapada en sudor. Apretó los puños y se arrodilló junto a ella. Apartó las mantas y le colocó las manos sobre el pecho.

-_Insadar_ –susurró-. _Cúrate. ¡Cúrate!_

Sintió su energía recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica. Apartó las manos, jadeando por el coste del hechizo, y se acurrucó al borde del catre. Ya estaba hecho, se dijo. Ahora, lo único que quedaba era esperar que hubiera salido bien.


	8. El despertar

**Sé lo que me vais a decir, qué por qué he tardado tanto en volver a publicar. Pues bien, aquí va la explicación. Me marché unos días de viaje (y si os preguntáis si me pilló la putada de los controladores aéreos, sí, me pilló, aunque pudo ser muchísimo peor, ahora que lo pienso...Además, volví vaga, muy pero que muy vaga (lo siento pero es verdad, me averguenzo XDDD) En fin...**

**El capítulo es mucho más corto que de costumbre, en parte porque no sabía como llevarlo. Espero que me haya quedado bien :P**

**

* * *

**

Oscuridad total, soledad inmensa.

Nimue se sentía flotar en la oscuridad. Alzó las manos, pero no pudo vérselas. Tampoco había sonido alguno, ni siquiera su propia voz conseguía salir de su garganta.

Llevaba allí tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta. Al principio de todo, tras cerrar los ojos aquel fatídico día, había tratado de salir de aquel agobiante espacio, todo sin éxito. Cansada después de horas de infructuosa lucha, la chica se acurrucó y esperó un final que parecía no llegar nunca.

"_¿Grace?"_

Nimue abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto. Trató de reconocer la voz, que le sonaba familiar. Alguien o algo le llamaba muy asustado, como un niño pequeño que busca desesperadamente a su madre.

-¿Quién eres?

"_¿Grace?"_, repitió la voz, más apremiante. Llegó a ella convertida en un susurro y acto seguido desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡Espera, por favor! –exclamó Nimue, alzando la mano hacia el origen de la voz- ¡No te asustes, enseguida voy contigo!

Habló con la misma seguridad con la que se dirigía a su prima más pequeña pero, por dentro, Nimue se sentía mucho más asustada que la propia voz. Dio un paso y comprobó que el vacío ante ella había desaparecido y que podía andar. Echó a correr en dirección a la voz.

"_¿Grace?"_

Una luz en el horizonte, un leve rayo de esperanza para ella. Nimue se permitió sonreír.

-¡Espera! Ya casi estoy, ¡espera!

Había una figura justo bajo la luz. Nimue cerró los ojos y se detuvo a escasos dos metros de ella. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas para recuperar el aliento y, a los pocos segundos alzó la mirada. Los ojillos traviesos de Brigitte la devolvieron una aterrada mirada. La niña se llevó una mano a la boca y se metió el pulgar. Retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Brigitte? –inquirió Nimue al reconocer a su prima. La cría volvió a retroceder- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La niña entornó los ojos, escrutándola. Por un momento, Nimue pensó que la cría no la reconocía.

-¡No!

Brigitte giró en redondo y echó a correr todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Nimue también corrió, llamando a la niña. Supo entonces que el vacío había tomado forma. Estaban las dos en una especie de pasillo que no se terminaba nunca. La joven podía ver fugazmente las paredes gracias a la luz que irradiaba su pequeña prima.

-¡Brigitte, espera! –gritó, desesperada, mientras alargaba la mano.

-¡No! –repitió la niña, alejándose cada vez más de Nimue.

-¡Brigitte!

-¡Vete, vete!

Nimue sintió un leve rayo de esperanza cuando vio que empezaba a ganarle terreno a la cría. Brigitte corría cada vez más despacio, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. La joven aminoró la marcha, y entonces el suelo que cubría los escasos metros entre ambas se derrumbó, justo a los pies de su prima. Aterrada, Nimue se sintió caer en aquel abismo, mientras la luz de Brigitte seguía brillando cada vez más y más lejos de ella. Cerró los ojos…

Estaba tumbada, eso fue lo primero que sintió. Lo segundo, que estaba empapada en sudor y que le costaba respirar. Trato de calmarse y, antes de abrir los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces.

Descubrió que yacía dentro de la misma habitación que su maestra. Ésta dormitaba apoyada contra la mesa de su estudio, iluminada por la luz de la hoguera. Era noche cerrada.

Nimue se puso en pie, tratando de recordar. Tenía una gran laguna en la memoria. ¿Qué había pasado, qué había hecho ella para haber acabado postrada de tal manera? Casi no se acordaba de nada.

Se dio un puñetazo en la pierna, frustrada. Salió al balcón para que la diera el aire. Una gruesa capa de nieve se apelotonaba en los tejados y había cubierto el balcón entero, tapando por completo aquella extraña estatua con forma de cuervo. La joven empezó a escarbar y la limpió la nieve, pensando. Había visto varias veces a su maestra hablando con aquella cosa. Y, dado el tono de voz, parecía hasta sentir cariño por aquel montón de piedra. El motivo, un misterio para ella.

Se fijó en la nieve que cubría el balcón. Era tan blanca, tan pura…Recordó lo espesa que era cuando se apareció hacía ya tiempo ante su maestra. La sangre de sus primos había goteado y había dejado manchas escarlatas en el blanco inmaculado…

-Oh, Dios…-susurró la joven, llevándose una mano a los labios. Todo lo sucedido le vino de golpe y porrazo: su ira acumulada, sus primos jugando, las horrorizadas caras de sus tíos al descubrir muertos a sus propios hijos…

Se llevó la mano libre al estómago, creyendo que vomitaría de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, descubrió con sorpresa que ni siquiera sentía nauseas. No había sido como la otra vez, cuando se vengó de ese desgraciado. Entonces no había sentido más que asco de sí misma. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía en calma, como alguien satisfecho del trabajo bien hecho. De hecho, recordó, le había encantado aquella sensación de sentirse superior, de ser temida, que había sentido en el castillo.

Maleficent también habría sentido algo parecido, pensó, cuando lanzó la maldición a Aurora. ¡Y qué acierto había sido acudir a ella! Prometió enseñarla a odiar y eso había hecho, ¡y de qué forma!

Además, sus primos, el soldado…Recordaba el momento en que se sangre aún caliente le había empapado el cuerpo. ¡Era tan fácil herir, hacer daño! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-¿Nimue, estás ahí? –oyó. La chica giró en redondo y entró, portando una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, Madre. Estaba limpiando la estatua del cuervo.

Maleficent seguía sentada, apoyando una mano en la mesa. Pareció aliviarle verla bien.

-Tuve que curarte mediante magia. Admito que llegué a pensar que no lo contarías.

-¿Por qué no iba a contarlo? –inquirió la joven, intrigada.

La mujer se puso en pie.

-Porque has estado, como se dice, "al borde del abismo". En suma, por poco te mueres.

Nimue suspiró con un deje de fastidio. Recordó que había perdido la cuenta de los días, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado postrada en ese catre, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Estarás satisfecha, supongo –continuó Maleficent, apartando la cortina que tapaba el balcón-. Por lo menos una de nosotras puede decir que se ha vengado por completo.

-No es así –interrumpió Nimue-. Todavía está el asunto de mi madre.

Maleficent giró la cabeza para mirar a su aprendiz a los ojos. Su mirada era dura, pero dejó ver un atisbo de sorpresa. Nimue sonrió.

-¿No te parece suficiente matar a la mitad de tu familia?

-No –se limitó a responder la joven, natural.

-Has acabado con tu linaje, y ahora tus tíos y tus abuelos lloran por los niños muertos.

-El dolor que sienta ella por sus sobrinos no es suficiente para mí, Madre.

Maleficent sonaba más a la defensiva e irritada con cada palabra pronunciada. Al principio le dedicó su habitual mirada recriminatoria para luego cambiar pasados unos instantes. El enfado dio paso a la sorpresa y, también, a un leve atisbo de miedo. Nimue ensanchó más su sonrisa. Por fin Maleficent había percibido su nueva naturaleza.

-Grace, ¿qué…?

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras "Grace"! –gritó Nimue.

-¡Por Dios, chiquilla, no pareces tú! –saltó la mujer, dando un paso adelante-. No sé qué demonios te ha pasado mientras estabas ahí tumbada, pero no eres tú.

Nimue se sentía desconcertada. Daba por hecho que su maestra aplaudiría el cambio de carácter; que incluso la ayudaría a terminar con todo de buena gana.

-P-Pero…-balbuceó, confusa-. Todo lo que he hecho…

-¡Pero mírate, chica! Te has convertido en una asesina sedienta de sangre. Ni siquiera yo le haría algo así a mi sobrina.

-Pero… ¡Pero me he convertido en ti! –Chilló Nimue, sacando su última baza-. ¡Seguí tu ejemplo! ¡Todo lo que deseo es ser como tú!

Maleficent pareció quedarse en estado de trance, lo que Nimue aprovechó para alejarse unos pasos. Todo le parecía insólito. La miró. ¡Por supuesto que se parecían! ¿Acaso Maleficent lo había dudado? Ella misma podría pasar por una versión más joven de la bruja, ahora que se había ganado una reputación.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Maleficent la estaba rechazando. ¡A ella! ¿Por qué la había acogido, por qué se había molestado en enseñarla? Todo aquello, ¿para qué?

Y todo aquello de dejarla llamarle "Madre", de parecer casi amable, de ayudarla…Ella se lo había creído todo, como una imbécil. Pensó que se merecía un castigo por haber jugado con ella, que debía hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a aquel soldado…

-Nimue…

…Pero no, no con ella. Aún con todo, seguía siendo la hechicera más poderosa del continente. Lo que haría sería irse de allí para no volver, hacer su vida al margen del mundo. Pero antes tenía trabajo que hacer.

-No, señora. Adiós para siempre.

Murmuró el conjuro y desapareció. Maleficent se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado la joven, dándole vueltas a sus últimas palabras. Había sentido un mazazo interior al escucharlas, tan fuerte que todavía le costaba asumir lo que acababa de oír.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a pensar a toda prisa. Sabía que no era su problema, pero algo en su interior la instaba a hacer algo con esa Nimue desconocida para ella. Pensó a toda prisa los lugares más cercanos al castillo de la joven que alguna vez hubiese visitado. Su mente divagó por castillos, ciudades y aldeas hasta encontrar el lugar adecuado, a pocas millas de distancia. Una vez, durante una cacería, ella y su familia habían pasado la noche en la posada del pueblo, a falta de otro lugar mejor.

Recitó el hechizo en voz alta y desapareció. Muy lejos de allí, Nimue buscaba a su madre.


	9. El final de la muñeca

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ^^ Espero que hayais pasado una feliz Nochebuena y un mejor día de Navidad. Por lo que a mí respecta, Papá Noel me ha regalado un billete bien naranja y bien nuevo que está esperando a que lleguen las rebajas para gastarlo en algún arrebato consumista. Pero lo realmente gordo vendrá el día 6 de enero XDDD. Pero cambiando de tema, espero que os guste el capítulo, escrito a las dos de la madrugada durante una sobredosis de coca-cola (verídico).  
**

**

* * *

**

Colette Darnay suspiró mientras se frotaba las ateridas manos. Miró atrás con los ojos bajos, escrutando su séquito. Los diez soldados que el regente le había asignado por escolta hasta llegar a la capital se afanaban por prender una hoguera que calentara a toda la caravana, mientras que sus dos criadas montaban su pequeña tienda. Luego miró al encapotado cielo. Notaba la crispación de todos a su alrededor, que unida a la suya propia imponía un ambiente de tensión en todo el campamento. Mas comprendía a sus compañeros de viaje. Ninguno de los presentes deseaba pasarse la Nochebuena en mitad de ninguna parte, helados por la nieve y el viento, de camino a cumplir una misión que no satisfacía a nadie. Las continuas nevadas no habían hecho más que retrasarlos una y otra vez; tendrían que haber llegado a la capital hacía una semana como mínimo, concluyó.

Sin embargo, y si se miraba por el lado positivo, estaban prácticamente a las puertas del castillo de los regentes de Lisieux. Muy pronto todos dormirían sobre techo, comerían frente a una chimenea humeante y se resguardarían del frío gracias a los recios muros; y ella podría comenzar su nueva vida al servicio de la casa real como camarera de las tres regias mujeres que componían la familia real.

Colette recordó la primera vez que vio a la que estaba destinada a convertirse en reina. Fue durante los torneos de primavera, hacía ya muchos años. Ella tenía quince años y la entonces princesa catorce. Hasta que la familia real se presentó en el castillo de su familia política, Colette podía afirmar que la conocía sólo de vista. Ahora, la actual reina solicitaba sus servicios en la corte para alejarla del dolor que invadía su castillo.

Pero ni todos los reales decretos le impedirían quitarse las ropas de luto. Había dejado demasiado atrás. Pero por otro lado era un alivio dejar ese lugar. Había esperado poco para empacar; simplemente se había limitado a esperar durante el tiempo suficiente para no quedar como grosera y acto seguido había partido. Simplemente no podía soportar a sus cuñadas gimiendo continuamente como plañideras, ni a su sollozante suegra. Puesto que nadie había llorado por su Grace, ella no lloraría por sus sobrinos muertos. Respetaría el luto, pero no lloraría.

Grace…Sólo recordar su nombre la hacía sentirse completamente desolada. Ella nunca la había tratado como se merecía, pocas eran las veces que se había portado como una madre con ella. Eso era cierto, como también lo era que habían hecho falta demasiados años y un fatal incidente para que se diera cuenta de cuánto la había querido. Ella había huido de casa, aterrorizada, mientras que su abuelo y tíos, aún más horrorizados, debatían sobre qué hacer con ella una vez la hubieran traído de vuelta. Las mujeres, por su parte, estigmatizaban entre susurros tanto a la madre como a la hija. Tanto Colette como sus sobrinos querían de vuelta a Grace sana y salva, y el cabeza de familia acabó por anunciar a la familia, varias semanas después de la desaparición de la joven, que si Grace regresaba se la protegería como miembro de la familia que era. Y sin embargo, Grace…

-Mi señora –anunció una de las criadas, poniéndose a su altura-, la tienda está lista.

-De acuerdo. Quiero ir a dar un paseo; volveré enseguida.

Colette habló sin ni siquiera mirar a la mujer. Para ella, como para la práctica totalidad de los hombres y mujeres nobles, los criados eran solo un objeto más de su propiedad. Salió del cerco del pequeño campamento y caminó a la deriva, avanzando entre la nieve.

* * *

Maleficent llegó a la aldea de Nimue quejándose y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Se había rasgado el vestido y la capa por mil lados durante la carrera desde el pueblo cercano hasta el castillo, y ahora parecía una pordiosera dispuesta a pedir. Estaba agotada por la carrera y furiosa por no haber podido robar un medio de transporte más rápido. Pero si conseguí encontrar a Nimue y volver con ella, si conseguía que la chica entrara en razón, todo aquello habría merecido la pena.

Fue directa hacia las puertas de la fortaleza, extrañada de la aparente calma del lugar. Los aldeanos la rehuían, pero eso era algo relativamente normal para alguien como ella; sin embargo, no parecían reconocerla.

Trató de recordar el nombre de la madre de Nimue. Ella se lo había mencionado una vez, y entonces la mujer lo asoció como sumamente infantil. Colette, o algo así.

Los guardias de la puerta la cortaron el paso nada más verla acercarse. Maleficent suspiró y se limitó a atravesar en silencio el puente levadizo. El rastrillo estaba bajado. No podría avanzar, de momento.

-¿A qué habéis venido? –le gritó uno de los guardias, desde lo alto de la muralla. La mujer alzó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Busco a Colette Darnay! –respondió, esperando haber acertado con el nombre. Los dos guardias de la puerta intercambiaron una mirada en parte curiosa y en parte preocupada. Maleficent frunció el ceño; ella no era la primera persona que preguntaba por la mujer.

-Se marchó a la capital –acabó diciendo uno de los guardias-. Hace semanas. Seguramente ya esté allí.

Maleficent apretó los dientes y le dedicó al soldado una mirada asesina. Quiso soltar alguna maldición, pero era como si tuviese los labios sellados. Acabó por murmurar un hechizo y desapareció. Los guardias pegaron un brinco hacia atrás, sorprendidos. Se quedaron quietos varios instantes, mirando el vacío, hasta que sus compañeros de la muralla subieron el rastrillo. Solo entonces recobraron la compostura y corrieron a avisar a su señor.

* * *

-Qué alegría verte, Madre.

Colette giró en redondo, sorprendida. Grace la dedicaba una gélida sonrisa apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano, con los brazos cruzados. La mujer hizo ademán de llevarse las manos a los ojos y frotárselos, creyendo ver un espejismo, una visión. Y así lo parecía. Aquella joven no parecía su Grace. Tenía su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus facciones, pero algo había cambiado. Era y no era Grace al mismo tiempo.

-¿G-Grace? –balbuceó, creyendo que no encontraría respuesta. Mas para su sorpresa, la visión volvió a hablar.

-No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte. En casa me dijeron que te habías marchado.

Grace se irguió y dio un paso, a lo que Colette retrocedió otro, cada vez más asustada. La joven abrió los brazos, manteniendo aquella sonrisa infernal. Esa cosa, aunque corpórea, no era Grace.

Ni siquiera podía ser humana.

-¿Qué te ocurre, no vas a abrazar a tu hija?

La mujer volvió a retroceder para casi tropezar con una raíz medio enterrada por la nieve. Miró fugazmente al suelo y acto seguido a la chica. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Tú no eres mi hija –soltó de sopetón, sorprendida de su propia soltura. Grace se quedó quieta unos instantes, como asimilando sus palabras, y Colette aprovechó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de atraer a los escoltas. Grace se interponía en el camino de vuelta, por lo que la mujer giró en redondo y echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo.

Podía oír las pisadas de la joven tratando de abrirse paso entre la nieve. Pero a pesar de la tentación, no miró atrás. Horrorizada, Colette corría sin rumbo, notando como aquel demonio se iba acercando más y más a ella, persiguiéndola como un perro de presa. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente a la velocidad del rayo.

"Va a matarme… ¡Maldita sea, va a matarme!"

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar. La capa de nieve le dificultaba sobremanera el avance. Estaba agotada, exhausta, mientras que el demonio no daba ni la más leve muestra de cansancio.

Cuando ya no pudo más cayó al suelo, arrodillada pero todavía dando la espalda al demonio. La otra también se detuvo, más o menos, calculó Colette, a un metro de ella. Murmuró unas palabras y la mujer escuchó el silbante ruido del acero.

-Mírame –ordenó el demonio. Colette no hizo nada. Aún en la muerte, se dijo, había que conservar intacto el orgullo. Si las piernas no le temblaran tanto se hubiera puesto en pie con gusto. Morir arrodillada era para ella un escarnio.

-No sabes correr –murmuró Nimue, con gesto asqueado-. A decir verdad, tú nunca has corrido enserio, ¿me equivoco? Yo sí sé lo que es correr para salvar la vida.

-G-Grace…-jadeó la mujer, todavía sin plantarle cara.

Nimue hizo una mueca al escuchar su antiguo nombre. Rodeó el cuerpo arrodillado de su madre y se puso delante de ella, con su espada rozando el blanco manto de nieve. Dedicó una mirada de desprecio a la mujer que la había parido mientras ésta alzaba la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos. Se dijo mentalmente que ahora o nunca. Matar a su madre, romper el vínculo afectivo más fuerte que tenía, la convertiría en una mujer mucho más fuerte que nunca. Acabaría con ella con su propia arma, sin usar la magia.

Alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza, haciendo brillar la hoja a la suave luz de la creciente luna.

-Adiós, Madre –susurró. Colette miró el filo, esperando que bajara. Sin embargo, Grace parecía vacilar. La mujer cerró los ojos, esperando su final.

Ruido de cuerda tensándose, un silbido y ruido de impacto. Colette, dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió los ojos. No vio más que neblina. Alzó las manos y se frotó los ojos a toda prisa mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo desplomándose al suelo y las pisadas de alguien que se la acercaba a toda prisa.

Grace estaba tirada sobre la nieve, boca arriba, con una flecha clavada en el pecho. La espada yacía a escasos centímetros de su mano. Todavía respiraba, aunque estaba claro que no por mucho tiempo.

Colette se le acercó con cautela. La chica miraba al cielo como aturdida, perdida y sola. Ahora que la crueldad había desaparecido de sus ojos, volvía a ser su Grace. Boqueó un par de veces, escupiendo sangre, y murió. Colette se quedó quieta, contemplando el cuerpo de su hija, durante un instante en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Una voz masculina, la de uno de sus guardias, el que había disparado contra Grace, dijo algo de ir a llamar a sus compañeros que estaban de camino. La dejó sola.

-¿Grace? –preguntó la mujer pasado un rato, esperando fervientemente una respuesta. Pero Grace seguía ahí tendida, sin moverse, mirando al cielo estrellado con sus bellos ojos. Colette extendió una mano y acarició el cabello de la joven y se lo apartó de la cara. Parte del cabello rubio estaba teñido de sangre a causa del charco que se extendía alrededor de la herida.

Volvió a escuchar pasos. Colette ni siquiera movió un dedo. Apareció una mujer. Al principio corría, pero fue disminuyendo el ritmo conforme se acercaba. Se arrodilló junto a Grace, justo frente a Colette. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse en la desconocida. Más tarde, cuando le preguntaran sobre aquella mujer, Colette no sería capaz de recordar absolutamente nada acerca de su aspecto.

-Nimue…-susurró. Colette alzó la cabeza, interrogante.

-¿Quién es Nimue? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie, supongo –extendió la mano y, con sumo cuidado, le cerró los ojos a Grace. Colette no dijo nada. Quizás, si hubiera conocido la identidad de la mujer y los motivos que le impulsaban a hacer ese gesto, hubiese reaccionado de otro modo-. Así podrá dormir.

Colette asintió. Maleficent, por su parte, no dejaba de maldecirse por haber llegado tarde. Sentía que llevaba sobre su espalda la culpa de todo. Nunca tendría que haber enseñado a Nimue a odiar, nunca haberla convertido en un monstruo como ella. Ahora Grace, su aprendiz, su hija adoptiva, estaba muerta. Como todo, había dejado que se escapara de entre sus dedos…

-¿Quién sois? –inquirió Colette como atontada. Maleficent no respondió en un principio. Sopesaba la respuesta.

-Durante un tiempo, Grace me llamó "madre" –respondió esbozando una sonrisa. La otra mujer no respondió y ni siquiera hizo ningún gesto. Tampoco lo hizo cuando el grupo de guardias irrumpió con las armas en ristre. Maleficent se incorporó de un salto, sorprendida. Había estado tan absorta, al igual que Grace mientras saboreaba a su presa, que no había advertido su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Maldita sea! –Bramó un guardia-. ¿Otra bruja?

Otro dio un paso al frente. Llevaba su arco preparado, con una flecha incendiaria dispuesta a ser disparada. No vaciló.

El dolor del pecho la trajo de vuelta a aquella fatídica noche. Sintió de nuevo la sangre cayendo a borbotones, las llamas quemándole el pecho, los brazos y el torso, el dolor lacerante de la herida…Murmuró el mismo hechizo que otrora le salvara la vida, aunque estaba segura que a esas alturas ya no tendría ningún efecto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se arrancó la flecha del cuerpo. Echó a correr mientras se taponaba la herida. Los otros no la siguieron, más preocupados por su señora. Sin duda la daban ya por muerta.

Maleficent siguió corriendo hasta que las piernas le fallaron. Cayó de bruces al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Iba a morir, moriría de la misma miserable forma que Nimue. Acababa sus días tendida en el arroyo, como una pordiosera. Se hizo un ovillo usando las fuerzas que le quedaban y se arropó con la capa, esperando su final entre la nieve…

* * *

-¡Madre!

Alguien se le acercó a toda prisa y le quitó la capa. La luz del sol la cegó por un instante, lo que le impidió reconocer al desconocido que tenía ante ella. Mas, antes de desmayarse, oyó una voz familiar, un sonido que reconoció al instante.

-N-Neriah…


	10. Epílogo

**He aquí el décimo y último capítulo de The Apprentice. Quería colgarlo el día 6 (como regalo de reyes :P), pero sencillamente no puedo con mi alma. He batallado lo inbatallable para terminar el capítulo, he luchado contra las terribles hordas de las rebajas adelantadas y de las compras de reyes en el centro, me he pasado horas delante de un documento de word en blanco...Bueno, más bien de dos, porque llevo dos historias a la vez, aunque se publican en sitios diferentes XDDD. **

**Y aún con todo esto no termina. Quisiera dar las gracias a GhostSteve y a Agatha Romaniev por su apoyo incondicional con todo y por sus comentarios, aunque no me de tiempo a contestar a todos, os los leo con mucho interés y me los tomo muy enserio. Muchas gracias a los dos ^^**

**

* * *

**

-Mal…Maldita sea…

Estaba plantada ante el espejo de cuerpo entero apoyado contra la pared de su estrecha habitación. Era uno de los pocos objetos que se le había permitido poseer mientras durase su forzosa estancia en el castillo de Glenhaven que, aunque tosco y sin decorar, confería a la alcoba cierta dignidad que la diferenciaba claramente de la habitación de una criada. Los guardias asignados para vigilarla mataban el tiempo conversándo al otro lado de la puerta, hastiados por una tarea anodina.

Ella se miraba la piel, asqueada. Recordó aquel fatídico día en el que, todavía niña, su tez había cambiado fruto de un experimento fallido. Antaño el tono de su piel había sido, a ojos de su madre, la envidia de toda dama. Era blanca, marmórea, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello azabache. Ahora, sin embargo…

Recorrió su figura de arriba abajo. El tono verduzco le confería el aspecto de un ser sobrenatural; un duende, tal y como alguien había dicho medio en broma medio enserio muchos años atrás. La herida del pecho estaba prácticamente curada, aunque le dejaría como recordatorio una horrible cicatriz. La quemadura del pecho se había unido a las otras, dándole un aspecto de muñeca rota, destrozada por un dueño cruel.

Nunca le había importado saberse hermosa, o eso había creído. No se había mirado a un espejo en meses, nunca había apreciado su propio reflejo y, sin embargo, ahora, se sentía herida en su lado más femenino. ¡Ella, que hasta entonces había renegado de todas las maneras posibles de la femineidad! Mas no, se dijo, no era vanidad femenina lo que le impulsaba, sino dignidad. Habría sido la bruja más temida y odiada del reino, pero todavía seguía siendo una dama.

Alguien llamó a su puerta cerrada a cal y canto, y ella se cubrió a toda prisa. Indicó a quien fuera que podía entrar mediante un gruñido. Los dos guardias atravesaron el umbral y se quedaron formando entre las jambas, mientras que asomaba la regia figura de una mujer. Éstos miraban firmemente al frente, pero Maleficent leyó en sus ojos la curiosidad cotilla que los invadía a ambos. Fleur también lo intuyó, dado que realizó un mohín y, esbozando una leve sonrisa pícara, les indicó con un gesto que las dejaran a solas. Los guardias se inclinaron ante su reina y desaparecieron de su vista. La mujer cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Maleficent se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Se quedó mirando el horizonte a través de su ventana. Un pensamiento recorrió su mente a la velocidad del rayo, inesperadamente, lo mismo que en los días anteriores.

Nimue otra vez. Sin que Fleur pudiera verla, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que se desvaneciera ese recuerdo que la acosaba en cualquier momento del día. Fleur suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, mirando el pequeño arcón situado en un rincón.

-¿Has visto los vestidos? Me los trajeron hará un par de días. Siempre he pensado que el carmesí combinaría de perlas con tu color de piel.

Otro gruñido, esta vez acompañado por una mano llevada a las sienes. Fleur lo interpretó como un gesto de fastidio y repudio, pero no se dio por vencida. Sin embargo se sentía algo estúpida. Tras esos largos años de distanciamiento entre ambas mujeres podría redimirse, hablar con su hermana como hacían antes, solucionar sus problemas de forma civilizada. Mas ella sólo le hablaba de vestidos.

-¿Y tu hija? –inquirió Maleficent tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Bien –respondió la otra, mirando las baldosas del suelo-. Está en los jardines, por lo menos la dejé ahí.

-Se parece mucho a ti.

-Lo sé, nos lo dicen mucho. Desde que ella era un bebé…-añadió con un suspiro-. Madre no paraba de decirlo. Se llevó un disgusto cuando Aurora se marchó –volvió a comentar tras una pausa.

Maleficent apoyó una mano en el alféizar de la ventana, todavía pensando en Nimue. Sentía una continua opresión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar. ¿Se habría sentido así Fleur cada vez que pensaba en Aurora?

-¿Ha llegado ya tu nueva doncella?

-¿Colette Darnay? –inquirió Fleur, extrañada-. Llegó un día después que tú para acto seguido marcharse. Su propia hija trató de asesinarla. Una historia bastante triste, la verdad.

-¿Y la chica? –continuó Maleficent con un suspiro.

-Murió. Creo que la enterraron allí mismo, en mitad de un bosque, porque su propia familia no la quería. No se dicen cosas muy agradables acerca de ella.

Maleficent frunció el ceño mientras oteaba el paisaje nevado. Pronto comenzaría la primavera, y con ella el deshielo. Imaginó que los enterradores habrían maldecido a los cielos por haber tenido que excavar la helada y dura tierra para enterrar a una expósita. Nimue no se merecía un entierro así.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? –exclamó de pronto Fleur, apretando los puños. Maleficent giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarla sin que denotara un mínimo interés. Fleur suspiró. Lo estaría pasando mal, pensó la mujer. Ella y su marido no habían estado tan distantes el uno del otro en veintiséis años de matrimonio, y todo por su causa. Sin embargo, todo ese malestar era culpa de Fleur, no suya. Su marido no habría dejado de hablarle si ella no la hubiese defendido desde el principio y acogido en su hogar. Además, Maleficent no llegaba a comprender aquella muestra de lo que ella tildó de caridad. Estaba en territorio enemigo prácticamente de invitada y nadie, salvo ella, parecía darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

Fleur, por su parte, sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Stefan, con su maldito enfurruñamiento infantil, la había dejado a cargo de todo; la había abandonado a su suerte, se podría decir. Ella sola tenía que llevar a cabo sus tareas, las de su marido y las conjuntas de ambos mientras Stefan rezongaba como un crío y se recostaba en la comodidad del castillo de Lisieux, rodeado de buen ambiente navideño, de personas que le comprendían y apoyaban su postura y, lo más preocupante para ella, de hermosas doncellas, a cada cual más casquivana que la anterior. Aurora trataba de ayudar a su madre en lo que podía, pero su inexperiencia la hacía ser más un estorbo que una ayuda. Fleur estaba agotada por el trabajo, con una hija de cuya compañía casi no podía disfrutar después de dieciséis años de agonía continua, subida a un barco llamado matrimonio que se hundía cada vez más y, para colmo, la prevista reconciliación entre hermanas parecía no llegar nunca.

Y, por todo ello, se sentía culpable.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –respondió Maleficent, mirando a los ojos a aquella mujer a la que un día llamara "hermana".

Fleur soltó y volvió a apretar los puños. Temblaba a pesar de sus intentos de mantener una pose digna. Al menos, pensó tratando de buscarle algo positivo a la situación, ya no se dirigía a ella como una extraña.

-Porque…-empezó. Acto seguido se aclaró la garganta e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza-. Porque estás en mi casa. Porque, aún con todo, sigo siendo tu reina y…porque…porque eres mi hermana.

Maleficent lanzó una risotada que sólo le provocaron más temblores a la mujer. Fleur se mordió el labio inferior hasta notar cómo la sangre le llegaba a la punta de la lengua, y entonces paró. Trató de respirar hondo en vano. Se miró el puño.

-¿Qué harías si yo te diera un puñetazo? –dijo con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo que desconcertó a Maleficent. Ésta abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Como contrapartida, Fleur se le acercó a la velocidad del rayo y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. La mujer se sostuvo en pie a pesar del impacto. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que empezaba a hincharse. Durante una fracción de segundo, ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada; Maleficent, con la sorpresa escrita en el dolorido rostro; Fleur, con la mirada encendida. Volvió a golpearla sin que Maleficent hiciera el más mínimo gesto por defenderse.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –Gritó Fleur al tiempo que volvía a alzar el puño- ¡Pégame! ¡Vamos, pégame!

Maleficent dejó que la otra la golpeara, aturdida por la reacción. Mas, al quinto golpe, se revolvió. Sin decir nada, esquivó el puñetazo de Fleur y aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Fleur cayó al suelo, jadeando y sin aliento. Mientras trataba de ponerse de nuevo en pie, Maleficent le arreó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en un costado, lo que la hizo volver al suelo. Imaginó que con aquella pequeña tunda se daría por satisfecha.

Pero Fleur volvió a por más. Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo, cogió carrerilla, y avanzó hacia ella con el brazo derecho, el que no había sufrido la patada, dispuesta para asestarle otro golpe. Maleficent decidió acabar con el asunto de una vez. Evitó fácilmente el ataque, inmovilizó a Fleur, la tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearla con toda la fuerza de que disponía. Paradójicamente, cuando ella golpeaba, Fleur no se defendía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Imbécil! –chilló Maleficent, sin acertar a comprender.

Paró un momento para recuperar el resuello. Fleur, tendida boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, parecía un cristo en la cruz. La mujer la miró a los ojos; estaba llorando.

Entonces comprendió. Ella esperaba los golpes. Así expiaría su falta, recibía su merecido castigo por aquella tontería ocurrida tantos años atrás. Maleficent estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué había sido lo de Aurora para ella, entonces? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente?

-Fleur…-susurró. La mujer giró la cabeza y escupió saliva mezclada con sangre.

Entretanto, los dos guardias se habían alertado por el ruido de la pelea y los gritos. Como Fleur había atrancado la puerta, ambos hombres tuvieron que abrirse paso a patadas y empujones para derribar el recio portón. Uno de ellos se apresuró a apartar de la bruja de un empellón mientras el otro daba la voz de alarma y se precipitaba hacia la yaciente reina. Mientras su compañero enarbolaba la lanza para mantener a la mujer a distancia, examinó cuidadosamente a la soberana. Le habían dado una buena paliza, pero afortunadamente para ella (y para sus pellejos), el daño no era nada que no se curara con reposo y cataplasmas. Mientras afuera se empezaba a formar un corro en torno a la puerta y la voz de la joven heredera al trono se hacía oír por encima de las demás voces, pidiendo paso, el guardia cogió a la mujer en brazos con sumo cuidado y salió del cuarto. La reina hundió la cara contra la túnica de cuero plisado del guardia y éste hizo ademán de sonreír comprensivamente, pues intuía que lo que deseaba la mujer era que no la viesen llorar en público. Aurora salió de entre la multitud y agarró la mano de su madre mientras ordenaba a voz en grito que la llevaran a su habitación y que alguien llamase al médico.

El corro de gente acompañó a los tres, como una extraña comitiva, hasta las puertas de las estancias reales, donde la princesa les cerró la puerta en las narices. El guardia dejó a la mujer sobre su cama y, tras dar una azorada explicación de lo sucedido a la joven, desapareció. Llegó el médico y se dispuso a curar las contusiones y heridas. Mientras tanto, Aurora se sentó de cualquier forma en el sillón de su padre, esperando.

Imaginaba, en cierto modo, qué habría ocurrido dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en reprender a los guardias, puesto que consideraba que no tenían por qué pagar por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría su padre cuando volviera a casa (si es que realmente volvía, o eso se le había escapado a su madre una vez que creyó que nadie escucharía) y se encontrase a su esposa con la cara llena de moratones. Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando, una vez hubo terminado su labor, el doctor le comentó que había oído anunciar, mientras acudía de camino a la alcoba real, que el rey volvería en breve. Luego añadió, con una sonrisa benévola, que haría todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos para curar a Su Majestad antes de la llegada de su esposo. Aurora soltó un bufido.

No salió de la habitación en toda la tarde ni en la noche. Estaban las dos solas, pero sin hablarse, como si cada una ignorase la presencia de la otra. Aurora se fue serenando conforme pasaban las horas. Decidió esperar y discutir más adelante con su madre acerca de la excusa que le darían a su padre. En cuanto a Maleficent, ya hablaría con ella. Lo importante ahora era que el susto que se había llevado al ver a su madre en los brazos de ese guardia se había quedado en eso, en un susto, y que afortunadamente no habría que lamentar más daño.

Con un bostezo, se apoyó en uno de los brazos del sillón, y los cinco minutos se quedó dormida.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hala, otra historia terminada! Ni qué decir tiene que os pido que me hagáis lo mismo que os pido al final de todas mis historias, bal bla blá...En fin que todo ese rollo. Me despido hasta mi próxima parida y, en cuanto a esta historia, sólo me queda decir:**

**Eso es to...Eso es tod...¡Eso es todo amigos!  
**


End file.
